BABY?
by IswearReginasmine
Summary: Swan Queen- Established. Regina and Emma agree on their anniversary night that they will begin trying for a baby. As this crazy adventure unwraps before you, I would love reviews, favorites, and follows. Rated M for Language and well... You know. Trigger warning for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea bouncing around my head for quite a while, and I just _had_ to put it down on a document. Hope you enjoy!

Regina slid into the booth across from her former step-daughter and her husband, Emma following closely behind. They had been asked to accompany their relatives to a nice family dinner for their anniversary. Emma, had refused, stating that she'd rather be enjoying that night in the bedroom, but Regina convinced her that it was a nice restaurant, it would be rude not to go, and they could enjoy themselves in the bedroom afterwards.

Their fingers laced automatically as they smiled and greeted the couple across from them. Regina squeezed Emma's hand, communicating via body language that she needed to be the one to thank them for the invitation. Emma coughed, understanding and smiled brightly at her parents.

"Thank you for dinner!" She chirped, using her other hand to cover her mothers with it. "I'm so glad you invited us."

"Well, yeah, I just thought it would be nice you know, your five year anniversary is kind of important." She said, running a thumb absentmindedly over her daughters hand. Emma's face broke in a big grin and she moved her hand to sweep her wife's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm excited someone finally decided to stay with me… And hasn't _left_, considering my habits."

Regina shot her a glare. "You know I could never leave you." Then there was a moment of impromptu gazes, both staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Snow smiled at her husband, pointing at them and whispering, "I swear, I would never have thought they'd end up a _married couple_, for Christ's sake. Remember how they used to fight _all_ the _time_? Now they're acting like… Like _us..._"

"I don't know, I kind of always wondered if they'd get together. I mean, the way they used to stare at eachother… It looked like they weren't thinking very pure thoughts about each other as they did so."

This conversation went unnoticed by the couple, who was now giggling uncontrollably at the menu, where it stated that chicken _breast_ was available to eat. Neither were sure why the other started laughing, but they went along with it, and soon found themselves unable to breathe.

"Now what could those two be laughing about now?" Charming shook his head at the couple, chuckling.

…

After everyone had ordered and the menu was far out of both Regina, and Emma's reach, Emma decided she'd like to have a bit of fun. She removed her hand from Regina's and ghosted across her thigh. Regina's breath hitched, and she almost spit out her sip of wine. Charming and Snow looked at her curiously and she just shrugged. "Sorry, I guess it just caught in my throat.

Emma gave her thigh a pat, using body language to say, _nice save_. Then she stroked up her thigh, until her hand rested against Regina's clothed sex. She cupped it, using her fingers to knead against it. Regina coughed and tried to push her hand away but that only tightened Emma's grip, and Regina had to fight hard not to moan.

The food arrived, and Regina found she was partially relieved, and partially upset; She wanted to see where this little 'in-the-middle-of-the-restaurant' activity would go. But Emma didn't stop. She simply ate her burger with one hand, using the other to unzip Regina's pants and now cup her sex with only panties as a barrier. She ran her finger up and down Regina's core, noticing how wet the fabric was.

Regina sighed a shaky sigh, knowing that Emma would too soon claim this prize she wanted and Regina would utter a moan.

Snow and Charming gave the couple suspicious glances, watching how neither of them made conversation, just shoveled food into their mouths.

"So, how has Henry been? I haven't seen him since he moved out of middle school a couple months ago."

Emma waited for Regina to answer, knowing that she wouldn't be able to suppress a moan. Emma now moved around the underwear, running her finger through Regina's molten slit, stopping directly at Regina's clit. She didn't mash on it, simply hovered over, drawing circles around it.

Regina coughed, wiping her mouth as she swallowed. Snow noticed a sheen of sweat painted across Regina's forehead.

"Well," Regina squeaked, her voice two octaves higher than usual. She coughed, willing her voice to get back down where it was supposed to be. "He's been well."

Charming looked at Regina questioningly. Did she have a cold? Was something maybe caught in her throat? She was acting strange, almost as if she was nervous in front of the Charming's.

Emma couldn't help herself, she smiled maliciously. "Yeah, I think his grades have been dropping though. What was it that he got on that math test the other day?"

Regina coughed again, her face turning red as Emma pushed against her clit, massaging and kneading. "69." She choked out. Snow's face fell.

"I always thought he'd do great in math, he never faltered in my class." She thought aloud, looking up at Charming with sad eyes. He chuckled at her, unable to hold it in. Was she not watching the two women across from her? Did she not feel curious about why Regina was suddenly red, and Emma was eating with one hand? what was going on here?

Emma's fingers entered Regina and she began to pump, using her thumb to apply pressure to a swollen clitoris.

regina suddenly coughed and pulled away Emma's hand, zipping up her pants.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room." She squeaked, zipping up her pants immediately. She scooted over in the booth, pushing her wife, and made a run for the restroom. Emma used the guise of wiping her mouth with a napkin to lick off her wife's arousal. She had to suppress a moan at the taste..

"Is she not feeling well?" Snow asked, and Charming shook his head at her density. Obviously Emma had been touching Regina, so she had to dismiss herself to clean up. There was no other explanation. Emma's hand was buried beneath the table, and most likely pumping into Regina's pants.

Emma smiled weakly. "I'm not sure. I better go check on her. I'll be right back." She stood up from the table, dashing towards the restroom.

She bursted in and found only one stall was full, so she crawled in through the bottom. Her wife was fingering herself furiously over the toilet, and Emma chuckled. "Had to come finish in privacy, eh?"

"Emma? Did you not.. oh God… Did you not see the way your father looked at me? He's onto us!" Emma sat on her lap, pulling her wife's hands out of her pants and instead using her own. Regina's face again blushed a furious shade of crimson as she held in her moans.

It was a matter of seconds before Emma's remaining hand slipped into her shirt, caressing one of her deep pink nipples, pinching at it. And suddenly, a wave of relief washed over her, and she sat panting beneath her wife.

"He doesn't care," Emma laughed at her wife's expression. "He won't tell my mom."

…

When they arrived back at the table the Charming's had disappeared and a note was left on the table in Charming's ragged cursive.

" We decided to turn in early, it's getting late and we're tired. The bill was paid, and you two are free to go home and enjoy yourselves privately. Have fun, Ladies!

Love, Charming

P.S. I didn't say a thing to your mother."

They both chuckled, grabbing the note, and lacing their fingers as they walked out of the restaurant. "Well, I think that was the most interesting meal I've shared with your parents in quite a while."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally a one-shot, but I suppose considering the reaction I got, I can turn it into a two-shot, and maybe, possibly a three. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.

...

They walked through the door towards the bedroom, but rather frustratingly, a deep voice stopped them. "Hey, Ma? I need your help."

_Oh shit,_ Emma thought. _This could be awhile._ She planted a kiss on her wife's cheek, and headed towards the kitchen. "Algebra, or some other shit I _can't_ do?"

Henry chuckled. "It's algebra, atleast I would assume that's what it is considering that I'm taking an algebra class.

_If x is equivalent to c(-4)+ b(8), what is x? Really? God, this could take awhile…_

…

After almost sweating through her jacket, and then her tanktop, Emma finally finished Henry's ridiculous amount of homework. She planted a kiss on his forehead lovingly, ruffling his hair as she did so. "Goodnight, kid."

As Emma started towards the bedroom, Henry stopped her, _again._ "Ma? I'm really tired, and basketball tryouts are tomorrow, so could you guys… Maybe just not _too_ loud?"

Emma's face flooded a deep crimson and she nodded. "Yeah, kid. Don't forget to brush your teeth." She bolted, up the stairs, cursing loudly when she tripped. Regina ran out of the room to the stairs, chuckling as she did so.

"God, Woman, can you not keep yourself balanced for one damn night?" She stroked Emma's blonde locks as Emma slammed her face into the carpet repeatedly and answered quietly, "Apparently not."

She stood up, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist as Regina stared at her face suspiciously. "Why are you blushing, dear?"

"Oh, yes: I was asked if we could be not _too_ loud."

Regina blushed as well, walking to her room faster. "There is not one single chance that I will silence myself one bit tonight; it is our five year anniversary, for Christ's sake."

Emma laughed, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She stepped out of her black flats, slipping out of her dress and lunging for her wife.

"Woman," Regina muttered as Emma ran into her, tackling her into the bed in a heap. She wrenched the shorter woman's shirt over her head and cupped the lace-clad swells, pinching at nipples through the fabric, attacking her mouth with lips, tongue, and teeth clacking unceremoniously. Neither of them gave one single fuck.

Emma slipped one hand around her wife's back, unclasping the bra. As pale, plump mounds spilled from the bra, Emma captured one in her mouth and used her hand to entertain the other. She worked her tongue around, nibbling softly and applying just the right amount of pressure, obviously knowing what made the woman beneath her work. She trailed her tongue to the other neglected nipple and used her smoldering tongue to work it to a point. She planted a kiss on the sharp peak, inching up to a pulse-point and sucking, sure to leave marks.

Regina groaned, loudly and passionately, latching her hands onto Emma's ass. She kneaded and squeezed, Emma squealing, bringing her mouth back to the brunette's. She first planted a closed-mouthed kiss against her lips, sweet, innocent: and then she pushed her tongue in completely, rubbing it against the roof of her mouth and teeth.

Regina moans, pulling back from the kiss. "Emma," The tone in her voice is pleading. "Please, touch me."

"That's all you had to say." Emma says, winking and inching her way to the foot of the bed. She slowly unbuttons her wife's pants, pulling them down to her knees. Emma kisses where the waistband of her pants now lies, her knees, and yanks them off, still kissing up her legs. Regina spread her legs welcomingly, trembling with desire. Emma showered her lower abdomen with kisses and Regina bucked at her touch. She inched her lavender lace panties off, kissing the newly bared skin, her wife moaning at the feeling of soft lips on her sex. She inched them the rest of the way off, and licked up the length of her slit, causing Regina to moan loudly and shudder.

She kissed her clit affectionately, then began suckling, pushing two fingers inside of Regina. Regina cried out loudly, knotting her fingers in Emma's hair. "Oh, God, Emma!" She pumped methodically, quickly bringing her wife to her undoing. Regina moaned as the muscles contracted around Emma's fingers, and she was done. Emma lunged forward to catch her mouth in a kiss before she screamed, letting Regina taste herself in her mouth.

Then Emma inched backwards and pulled Regina up. She slipped off her panties and put her hot, untouched sex against Regina's and began to grind. Both woman couldn't help but cry out at the sensation, hips bucking and thrusting into each others.

Regina reached forward, caressing her wife's breasts as she bounced, pulling the bra over her head and rubbing smooth circles around her quickly hardening nipples.

"Oh God," Emma moaned as she felt herself getting close. Regina dropped her hand, using her thumb to cradle the blonde's clit, the rest of her hand entering her. Only one finger remained, and Emma moaned deeply, encouraging Regina. "Yes, 'Gina, Oh my God… Mmm..."

Regina felt the muscles contract and bent down, removing her sex from Emma's blowing hard against her wet core. Emma screamed, Regina didn't catch her in time. Then Emma was coming, and her arousal coated Regina's fingers, to Regina's excitement. She sucked the liquid from her fingers, wishing desperately she had more. They both slumped over, now in a spooning position, still huffing. Emma wrapped her arm around the woman, cupping her breast.

"I love you, you are… You are perfect. I can't even.. Just, babe, I am glad I've had my five years with you. I could ask for nothing more from you."

Regina turned her head, covering the woman's mouth with her own. She pulled away, smiling.

"And I would like to say to you, ever since that day that you came back, what was it, 7 years ago? Ever since then, I've loved every inch of you, wanting, needing to be with you. And you know this now, or we wouldn't be together to this day. I was searching, searching desperately for my damn happy ending that kept being ripped from under my nose, realizing that you never left me. You were always there, always there to hold me, always there for comfort. I am more than overjoyed with you, and as you just said to me, I could never ask for more. I love you, my beautiful Savior."

'Wow," Emma squeaked. "Now I feel good about my impromptu speech."

"And, I have a confession, dear." Regina whispered.

"What is this confession, my love?"

"I… I want to have a baby with you." She sputtered out, and Emma's jaw dropped.

"Wha… Really?" Emma squeaked, her already high-pitched voice traveling multiple octaves higher.

"Yes, like, really soon."

"Regina… That would make me impossibly more elated than I already am with this relationship. Er… When?"

"As soon as possible, I suppose."

"Shall we go tomorrow?" Emma kisses her neck, the tears now rolling freely.

"We indeed shall."

…

A/N: So, should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I recieved a request in a review from one of you that there should be no pregnancy. But, I am afraid that I wasn't aware of that before I began writing this chapter.

I'm not sure why you don't want pregnancy, I think Swen pregnancy is the cutest thing ever. I guess I could make it an angsty story, but, who should I impregnate? I made this chapter neutral so you all could decide. Please review, or I will be forced to choose by myself.. Don't make me do that. Thanks for the previous follows, favorites, and reviews! :) Those few who shared their opinion, you and me till the end, bros!

The next morning Emma woke up still wrapped around Regina, and placed a wet kiss to her neck. "Hey, baby!"

Regina huffs, shrinking away. "I can't sleep late for, like, one morning?"

Emma snickers and buries her nose in her wife's hair. "No! Of course not! You have to make me and Henry breakfast!"

Regina groans dramatically and feigns tears. "But, Emma!"

"Come on, we have stuff to do today!" Emma smiled at her wife's complaints. She sneakily snuck a hand under the comforter, hiding her laugh in the brunette locks. She smacked Regina hard across the ass and squeezed, causing Regina to launch herself from the bed.

"Emma!" She screamed, turning back towards the bed and glaring. "I thought you were an adult, I must have been _extremely_ mistaken!"

She stomped off to the bathroom, fuming, and Emma chuckled. Her wife had always been very hotheaded, and she knew this was considered deep shit for her. She'd have to make it up later.

She stretched, yawning as she did so, and hopped off the bed, towards the restroom. Although she should've been headed to her closet, she turned right instead of left to her wife's. She tackled her wife in a hug and kissed every possible inch of her face, even when she was sure she would enter a war momentarily. She pulled back, looking down at the sad eyes that she had grown to love, even after multiple years of what she thought was hatred.

"I'm sorry I smacked you. I can kiss that better, if you'd like?" Emma waggled her eyebrows, now palming both cheeks of her wife's ass.

"No, you don't get that privilege today, although I can't contain myself from saying: Kiss. My. Ass." She took both of her wife's hands off of her ass and wrapped them instead around her waist, where they should be. She placed one chaste kiss to her lips and pulled away, looking for a sufficient outfit.

"Can we puhleeeease switch today?!" Emma said excitedly, jumping on the balls of her feet. She had been begging her wife to wear her clothes for a day and then she wear Regina's. It would be amusing to see herself in a 'sensible pantsuit' and she also would _rather_ enjoy her wife in skinny jeans. She shivered, even at the thought.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know that I refuse to wear that horrid red jacket."

"Okay, well, just for me, wear skinny jeans? Just today? We can even stay in, if you just wear the skinny jeans."

"Oh, so you have a fantasy of me in your raggedy skinny jeans?" Regina arched an eyebrow, very amused with the thought of her wife drooling over her in a simple pair of skinny jeans.

"Uh, maybe." Emma shuffled back and forth on her feet, avoiding Regina's eyes.

"Did it never occur to you that I have my own pair of skinny jeans?" She asked seductively, swinging her hips as she walked to Emma and crooking her finger under her chin. "No?"

Emma shook her head, still picturing Regina in skinny jeans in her head and realizing how much she'd enjoy that and that she'd do anything to receive that image outside of her imagination.

"Sometime soon, dear, I will think about switching." She smiled, kissing her wife sweetly. "But, today, we have to either go see about a test tube baby from Whale, or talk to Gold about what the requirements are for a magical baby."

Emma's stomach dropped. she had forgotten about the baby completely, and wasn't sure if she was ready for it so quick. What she had said had been a post-orgasm high moment; She would've agreed to anything.

"We're actually going… Today? Maybe we should discuss it more?" Emma tried to sneak it in casually, but she couldn't hide anything from the brunette. Regina looked at her sadly.

"You don't want a baby, do you?"

Emma was silent, unsure how to answer the question. "Okay, that is not the case. Regina, I would love to have a baby with you. But, see, the thing is, I'm not sure if I'm ready. I haven't even thought about parenting anyone above middle school age in years, and if I wasn't ready to do it the first time, why would I be able to the second? I… I just don't know, babe. And who would get pregnant? Me, or you? And how is that decided?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that this is something that every lesbian couple has to discuss. But, if we really want to raise children together, yes, we will need to discuss it further. Perhaps this evening?"

Emma nodded, shoving her hands in her jeans , she tried, but then realized that she had no jeans on. Regina noticed and chuckled, turning back to her clothes. She chose a sleek purple, aiming for comfort in that area. She then chose a baby blue tanktop, covering it with a dark grey jacket. She then slipped into a black, lacy thong, and into a knee length pencil skirt. Emma leaned against the wall, just watching the woman dress, as she always did.

"Why are you so fascinated with watching me dress?"

Emma shrugged, giggling. "I don't know, I just think it's really sexy and starts my morning off with something entertaining, you know?"

Regina smiled, shoving Emma out of her closet. "Go get dressed, you ridiculous idiot. You need to get some of that paperwork done today."

"Oh, you mean that stack of random papers that just randomly gets bigger every day? I actually have to do stuff with that?"

Regna pat her wife on the ass softly. "Yes, and you're getting started today. Come on, let's go eat. This'll be a long day for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Swan-Mills leaned back in her chair; bored out of her mind. All day she'd been reading through bullshit paperwork that asked her questions such as: _Do you approve of restaurants in Storybrooke having such late drinking hours? _Uh, yes, I very much approve._ Should the tax percentage be raised considering how much teacher's are being payed? If yes, immediately, or in the near future?_

Part of her wondered if her wife had just sent any paperwork she received to keep Emma busy, because none of these questions sounded like those that would involve the sheriff. After two hours of the madness, she finally had decided to take a break and text her gorgeous, heart-stopping, sexy, perfect wife.

Emma: _ Hey, Pussycakes!_

She _loved_ to call Regina that, only because Regina absolutely hated it. She chuckled, waiting eagerly for the response, kicking her feet up onto the desk. Soon after, her phone vibrated in her hand and she laughed before she even read the message, then began cackling after it was read.

Regina: _That is seriously the most immature thing I've heard from you today. I have told you multiple times, as you are aware, that I HATE when you call me that horrid, vulgar term of endearment. Please refrain from upsetting me further. Or your little reward tonight will be revoked._

Emma sucked in her cheeks, nodding and typing furiously.

Emma: _Okay, fine, fine. I'm thinking about you naked right now._

Emma chuckled, waiting for the response she knew was coming. A scolding, or a revoking of certain activities she should have been partaking in later.

Regina: _really, you've stooped to that level? What are you gonna do next, ask me for a nude? Get off your ass and get some paperwork done. I'm also thinking thoughts about you in that sense. But, don't let that distract you or anything, dear._

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips, kicking her feet off the desk and busying herself with the stupid shit her incredibly teasing wife had given her. Her phone vibrated again, and she almost ignored it, but couldn't help herself.

Regina: _Is this close enough?_

Inserted into the message was a picture of Regina pulling her shirt down just barely, half of a nipple on display. Heat swarmed in her lower abdomen, and she had to delete the picture so she could focus.

Emma: _I didn't ask for that. Are you horny, Madame Mayor?_

This conversation could end in multiple different ways for Emma… Her driving to the Mayor's office to fuck on the desk, her sending a nude, Regina sending a nude of her lower body, Regina getting angry, _Regina_ driving to the _sheriff's _office so they could fuck on _Emma's_ desk, and there were so many other options that Emma didn't even continue to think of scenarios.

Regina: _Wouldn't you like to know?_

Emma scowled, throwing her phone onto the loveseat on the other side of her desk and getting to work: She needed to get that surprise... _tonight_.

…

Regina Swan-Mills sat in her office, one leg propped up on the desk, the other on the finger was pumping into her extremely fast, and her thumb pushing against her clit as she called out into her office, begging to relieve the strange sense of arousal she had slipped into when Emma first texted her. She'd never admit it aloud, and she was angry with herself for feeling this way, but "Pussycakes" did things to Regina that she would prefer not to admit.

As she imagined that it was Emma touching her instead of herself, Regina slowly slid into the blissful sensation that she knew was an orgasm. Pulling her fingers out of her pants, she licked them clean, moaning at her own taste.

She had hoped her wife would drop everything she was doing and zoom over to the station. But it was her own fault that she didn't, because she did have a reward for getting paperwork done. It was actually something they'd never done before, but Regina knew Emma would love it.

She had to sit behind her computer and wait until exactly three in the afternoon before she could leave. She was far too distracted to work, so she decided she'd leave early to go to the store and get everything she needed.

As soon as the clock shifted from 2:59 to 3:00, Regina was outside in her car, racing to the store. When inside, she darted straight for the refrigerated section, heading first to dairy.

"Whipping cream… Where are you…?"

…

Emma had been told if she finished _half_ of her work, she'd get rewarded. But, Emma had finished _all_ of it. It was strange to think about, how long the pile had been sitting on her desk and how easy it was to finish in one day. She checked the clock. 3:30. Technically, she couldn't leave until four… But, who would notice some particular shit like that?

…

"Regina?" A voice called out from behind her. Her blood boiled and iced in the time she had to whirl around and look who was standing there. No other than David Nolan, himself, pushing a buggy and smiling brightly as he approached Regina. _Fuck!_

"Yes, hello, David." She greeted, forcing herself to plaster a nice smile to her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine… What're you doing here?" Charming darted to the handheld basket Regina was skillfully hiding beneath her arm.

"Shopping, David. I believe that's what grocery stores a for?" Regina deadpanned, chuckling at the fear expressed in his face. "It was a joke, you can laugh, dear."

Charming forced a smile, and his eyes stuck to the basket, the smile falling from his face when he saw it. "Regina, is that a pre-"

"David, please keep it private. This is really none of your business and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I trust I don't have to wipe this memory from you?"

David blushed furiously and shook his head. "I'm good. Secret baby. Right."

Regina nodded curtly and walked away. She was glad that the store offered a self-checkout, otherwise gossip about her cheating on Emma could spread. After the trip to the store, she had to very quickly meet with Mr. Gold and see the qualifications to have a magic baby. She wanted the baby to be both of theirs, not just one or the other along with a strangers cup of sperm. It wouldn't be love… And she just wanted the child to be both her's and Emma's. Imagine the baby; Either deep brown eyes or shocking emerald; Beautiful brunette or Gorgeous blonde; It was hard to go wrong when you have to parents with such beauty.

She checked out quickly, doing the test quickly and shoving it in a bag. After ringing up all of the rest of her items, she sprinted for her car, _in heels_, mind you, and sped off to Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

…

After Emma couldn't sit and wait any longer, she headed to Granny's. She needed to relieve the tug in her lower abdomen that had been itching to disturb her all day, and maybe being distracted with a few drinks would help. Regina had commanded that she arrive home no later than 4:30, and it was 3:45. Emma couldn't show up this early without punishment.

She plopped at a stool by the bar and waved at Ruby. "Hey, Swan? Why are you not home?" She brought Emma some red liquid in a glass, Ruby's favorite drink. Emma took a sip and nodded, savoring the taste.

"I was commanded not to arrive home until 4:30, so I'm killing some time."

"How come you can't go home until 4:30?" Ruby asked, leaning over the counter. She waggled her eyebrows when she saw Emma's cheeks tinge pink. "Oh, so it's about Madame Mayor, eh? What's she got planned?"

"I have no idea."

…

"It is rather annoying to me how much stress you put on my bell, Madame Mayor." Gold murmured, glancing at the flustered woman.

"I need a spell book."

"I have quite a few, deary. You'd have to be a bit more specific." Mr. Gold smiled, putting his hands across the counter and looking straight into the black pits that were her eyes, ignoring the obvious hatred.

"A love spell book, Gold. I need a love spell."

"What kind of love spell are you interested in, exactly?" He shuffled towards a bookshelf and pulled out a light mauve book, plopping it onto the counter, but not giving it yet to the woman. "I might be able to help you better than some ancient spells."

Regina rolled her eyes and scowled. "I don't have to tell you."

"And I also don't have to give you this book here."

"Damn you, Gold." Regina muttered, spitting acid at him with her tone. "I'm trying to have a child with my wife."

"Ah, yes. Pregnancy between two women. I could test and see if you or Miss Swan are already impregnated, because you've already fulfilled the requirements, I'm sure of it."

"Just give me the damn book. You can have Henry after school any day you want as long as you don't fill his head with nonsense."

Gold giggled his obnoxious laugh, and handed her the book. "I'll be going to pick him up today, then."

Regina looked down at her watch. "You have got three minutes, Gold." She stormed out of the building, a very nervous Mr. Gold following behind her to his own car. Regina sped home, extremely fast, taking the shortcut that went past Granny's diner.

…

"Ooh, your bitch is angry." Ruby muttered, watching the sleek black car blow past the diner. Emma shook her head, chuckling.

"She came from Gold's, is what I assume. I better get going. It's 4:15."

'Whipped," Ruby coughed under her breath, giggling at the look she got. "Well, get goin'!"

...

Regina put away the groceries furiously fast, hiding some of them in the back. She put the pregnancy test in a pot below the counter, and lastly, got the frozen pizza out of the bag and placed it in the oven.

Soon she heard the front door open and the sound of boots being thrown into the closet. "I'm home, Pussycakes!" Emma chuckled, walking towards the kitchen.

The word stabbed Regina's core with a pang, and she had to put on a stern glare to give Emma. "What do you not understand about 'I hate that word'?"

Emma swaggered to her, put her hands around her waist, and placed a wet, sloppy kiss across her mouth. "I know you don't. You can't lie to me. You love when I call you that."

Regina shook her head, resting it against Emma's shoulder. "You are such an idiot."

"You mean, I am your idiot?"

"Obviously, yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry returned home with **no **homework, leaving Emma singing "_for the first time in forever" _and dancing around the kitchen. They feasted on pepperoni pizza with… STUFFED CRUST!

"Oh my God, Mom, stuffed crust?! I love you!" Henry kissed her on the cheek and got two slices of pizza, carrying his plate to the table. regina shook her head, laughing when her wife commented.

"So, surprise, stuffed crust pepperoni, he has no homework… I'm just wondering what I did today to get such fabulous treatment."

Regina stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on her wife's cheek. "I guess I just love to spoil my beautiful wife."

…

At dinner Henry and Emma had way too much pizza, while Regina ate a hand-tossed salad.

"So, Henry, how was your afternoon with your grandfather?" Regina asked as Emma's eyes widened.

"That's where he was? I assumed he was with his little girlfriend… What's she going by these days, Paige, or Grace?"

Henry's cheeks flushed a brilliant red and he shot Emma a glare. "She's not my girlfriend. We are just friends."

"Right… Just friends is exactly what those pictures on your phone look like…" Emma smiled as Regina's jaw dropped.

"Are you swapping inappropriate pictures with Paige?! Henry Swan-Mills, that is not the least bit appropriate! I can not even believe you could do such a thing!" Emma began to laugh uncontrollably, at the hypocritiveness and the embarrassing confusion that her wife had caused her son. The anger in her eyes was black and although it was rather terrifying

Henry's jaw dropped. "Ma, really? Put false images in her head? No, Mom, we just take lots of selfies in class and Ma always says we look like a munchkin married couple."

Regina's eyes turned back to their normal brown and she nodded. "Alright then, young man. But if I ever catch-"

"Mom! I'm not going to send nudes!" He shouted, gathering their three plates and making a beeline for the kitchen as Emma cackled, clutching at her stomach.

"So… When does the fun begin?" Emma used her fingers to walk up Regina's arm, shoulder, neck and finally cup her cheek with a look of pure innocence on her face, spotted with a bit of puppy eye.

"After we discuss the baby business."

Henry had learned to ignore after-dinner conversations, because they were normally inappropriate and stuff that could potentially scar him for the rest of his life. But one word did stick out to him more than the other's in his effort of blurring words into incoherent jumbles of shit: _baby._

"Henry! Your mom and I are going upstairs… Ah, just text me if you need anything." Emma rushed into the kitchen, closely followed by a giggling Regina and kissed his forehead. Regina kissed him as well, and then continued to chase the woman.

Emma thundered up the stairs, dashing into the bedroom and locking herself in the bathroom. She clutched her chest, trying to gain her breath when the banging started.

"Emma, come out or I'm going to use magic!" Regina called in a singsong tone. Emma, being more afraid than she was willing to play this game, opened the door. Regina took her by the hand and yanked hard, throwing her across the bed. She straddled her struggling wife, chuckling.

"Regina… Please, don't, come on babe… I can't handle it, I'm stuffed."

"You should've thought about that before you ran your mouth!" Regina took both of Emma's arms and pinned them above her head, laughing at the complete dread clouding her face. She raked her fingers all across the sides of Emma's stomach, playing a piano of Emma's laughter. She pushed onto the sensitive muscle between her neck and shoulder bone, tickling the hell out of her wife. She tickled her armpits, reveling in the sounds Emma emitted. Stopping, smiling wickedly at her wife, Regina began to tease.

"Are you going to call me that name again?"

"Maybe." Emma whispered. _Bad decision_, she thought. _You failed._ Regina began torturing her again, chuckling deliciously at the way Emma struggled. She tried to free herself desperately,but the position she was being held in was inescapable.

"Okay, okay! I won't call you Pussycakes!"

Regina released her hands and he wife took the move as a vantage point- she flipped over and now she was on top of Regina, pinning her down.

Regina groaned, pouting up at the blonde. "Really, Emma?"

"Yes, really. Now, I have a question for you."

"_What _now, dear?" Regina groaned, struggling under Emma's touch. Emma may be ticklish, but Regina… Oh shit, if you tickle Regina, it would be best if you have health insurance, because that could get deadly. She was one of the most ticklish people you would ever meet… It was literally a danger to tickle her and be within a mile. Her magic could affect things in this battle.

"Admit that it turns you on when I call you Pussycakes."

Regina turned pink, not moving a muscle, keeping her expression stoic. Emma poised a hand over her most weak spot- her belly. She placed a palm against it, giving Regina a warning look. She had tensed under her wife, unsure of how to respond, her breathing speeding up. Emma flexed her fingers twice, and Regina shrieked loudly, trying to shrug away. "Tell me or it gets worse!"

"Yes! Yes, anytime you call me that I get horny! Yes!" Regina cried, trying to shrink away from Emma's palm. Just for fun, Emma ticked just a bit, loving the reaction it caused.

"Stop! We have to talk now!" Regina squirmed, tears falling onto her red cheeks as she cackled and screeched. Emma let go of her arms warily and kissed her lips, even when Regina tried to pull away.

"Okay, so let's talk then." Emma scooted to the head of the bed, resting against it

"I… I understand your insecurities. Completely. I just… I think that we can use our love and care for each other to get past it. You don't have to have the baby… I can do it. I volunteer. I just, I want to raise a child, Emma, that came from me. Because, yes, Henry is my child… I raised him… But, he's yours. He was yours. I guess I'm trying to say I want to have a baby and you be the.. Er… Father."

They both laughed, the two sounds mixing together beautifully almost as if it was music being played by a famous composer, or melodist: One that you should have to pay to hear.

"I think that'd be amazing, babe. But, I, um, obviously don't have a dick or anything… SO, how's this gonna work?

"Well, back in the olden days, in the Enchanted Forest, if two women loved each other, they could magically reproduce. but, it has to be true love, and both women must have magical abilities. So, I believe that we could make a baby together. In fact, one of us could be pregnant already. But, the issue with this kind of pregnancy is that there's no way to control who gets pregnant, and that the fetus can do magical, unpleasant things to your body."

"Shit, so I could be pregnant?" Emma put her face in her hands.

"Wow. 'shit, could I be pregnant?'. That's encouraging to me."

"No, I just mean, I'm surprised. I didn't know this was possible, and I'm nervous about it. You know? Just, adjusting."

"I bought two pregnancy tests. Your father saw." Regina chuckled, coming to sit in Emma's lap. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's middle, kissing her temple.

"So, I'm going to be peeing on a stick today then?" Emma laughed heartily, and Regina nodded, getting up. "I'll go get them. Don't miss me too much."

…

Emma had gone first to the restroom, praying to God that she didn't see two lines. She shook it off drying the excess liquid, and waited for her answer. Only one line. _YES!_

"Regina?" Emma called, her wife coming into the restroom and leaning against the counter. "I only got one line. I'm not pregnant."

Regina smiled, nodding. "I suppose that's good. Now it's my turn."

Regina went into the secluded area of the restroom where the toilet was, and took her test. She finished, walking back to where Emma was, and waited to see how fate decided to play out her life. Would she be raising a baby? Would they have to try again? Did she already have a fetus? So many questions, rushing through her mind and she waited for the line, or two lines to show up. Eventually, she set it down on the counter, and let Emma read it.

"Regina, hey. Chill out. You're not pregnant."

…

A/N: Ooh, I know y'all hate me for that. Theory's, questions, praise, or even hate in the comments. I will update asap, but it probably won't be as fast as you would all like. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Beware of Smuttyness and te fact that you might be in the need of either an extremely hot or an extremely cold shower within the next few minutes.

...

Regina's face stiffened, and she pulled herself up onto the counter. Emma sat next to her, holding her in her arms, stroking dark, brilliant locks. "We'll try again. I promise, it's not that big of a deal, okay? We're all good."

"I'm not going to be dramatic about this. I haven't lost anything. This just gives us more opportunity to do things. Oh, shit! I almost forgot about your surprise, dear." Regina brushed away her ridiculous pain, and locked Emma in the bathroom with her magic. "I'll be back, dear!"

She ran down the stairs, heading straight to the refrigerator. Although she really didn't want to, at all, she got out the tub of ice cream. The rest of the toppings she didn't mind, but ice cream would be rather cold and uncomfortable.

She ran up the stairs before Henry saw, slammed the door, and locked it. She stripped, noticing the pounding at the bathroom door. She ignored it. First, she'd do whipped cream. She sprayed it across her breasts in a laying down position, making a bra out of the sweet treats. Upon both nipples she placed a strawberry after drenching it in heated chocolate sauce, doing a swirl of chocolate syrup all over her whipped-cream bra. She trailed the whipped cream down her torso, following closely behind with the chocolate syrup. She then reluctantly scooped a big dollop of cookie dough ice cream and placed it between her thighs, eliciting a hiss at the cold. She drizzled chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and topped it off with reese's pieces, sprinkles, and a cherry. She then dropped reese's pieces all over her body, because they were Emma's favorite. She magiced the light off and unlocked the bathroom door, replacing all of the treats in the refrigerator where they belonged. Emma walked out, naked, obviously prepared.

"'Gina… Are you in here?" Emma walked to the bed nervously, then noticing her wife lying there, on the bed, she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Oh, God."

"Okay, no pun intended, I'm going to Eat. You. Up." Emma walked around to the other side and took in the sight of her wife. "Dude, you can't talk?"

The cold of the ice cream against Regina's sex had kept her from talking as she waited for her wife to notice. "Oh shit, ice cream? My life's dream."

She kissed her wife, then trailed her lips down to the breasts licking off the whipped cream as Regina progressively got more wet… Not only from the melting icecream. She ate the strawberries and swallowed with a moan at the delicacy, then began to suck at both nipples, Regina finally moaning, pushing Emma's head closer into her.

Emma soon was traveling down her belly, dipping her tongue into the navel, cleaning her wife of all sauce and candies. Now she was face to face with a mound of ice cream, reeses, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream covering her wife's center. In moments she had devoured it all, setting the cherry aside as she licked every last bit. She then grabbed the cherry in her mouth and pushed it inside of her wife, Regina moaning at the cold and clamping her thighs shut over Emma's head. she threw the cherry out and instead used her tongue, finding every last bit of sweetness and then tasting the sweet of her wife that topped all of those sweet toppings.

Regina moaned at the blonde's practiced flicking of her tongue, and then began to scream when her fingers entered as well. She knew just this wouldn't create the baby, that they had to grind, but she'd like to get through at least one orgasm before that happened.

When Emma had pushed in a third finger, her wife's moans had grown more raspy and the muscles contracted around her fingers, a sure sign that her orgasm was near. At this sign, Emma took a whole swollen clit in her mouth and sucked, feeling the brunette release above her.

She sat up and straddled her wife, Regina knowing what she wanted and sitting up. They began to grind, breasts bouncing, curls flying, liquids mixing. They moaned, Emma and Regina both enjoyed the feeling of their wife;'s sex against their own more than anything else. After quite awhile of this and Regina felt it enough, she ducked to her wife's sex and began to feast. Emma moaned, spreading her legs excitedly. Her wife entered her, causing her to elicit a hiss of pleasure, and then a series of loud moans. It took no time at all for Emma to reach her peak and topple over it, a wave of pleasure encasing her. They both slept on sticky sheets that night, not even giving a fuck. In the morning, Regina rushed to the bathroom at her awakening and peed on the remaining stick. Her wife only woke up at the loss of warmth.

"Regina! Come back! I'm cold."

Regina chuckled, ignoring her wife's demands, smiling at the beautiful, wonderful stick in front of her. two lines formed, proving that she was pregnant after their night, and she ran for the bed, her stick in hand, and jumped atop her agitated wife.

"It's positive! I'm pregnant!" Regina squealed, kissing every inch of her wife's face. Emma chuckled at her wife's excitement.

"Dude, I so just knew that since there's no way of telling who gets pregnant that it would be me. I just knew it."

Regina suddenly stopped moving, silent. Emma made her confused puppy face.

"'Gina..?"

"Emma, go take the last test. Now." Regina commanded, pulling her wife up from the bed. Emma's stomach dropped. If Regina was pregnant, how could she be?

She took the last stick out of it's box and used it, coming back into the bedroom to see her wife hunched over a large light purple colored book. She had pulled her lip in between her teeth reading furiously fast.

She handed the stick to her wife, unable to look.

"So, we could both be pregnant? How is that even possible?"

"The only way a couple like us could do such a thing is if we are the image of true love. Which we are."

Emma watched her wife look at the stick, blood pumping all throughout her veins. "So? What's the outcome?"

'Well, Emma. I guess we could say that we're having twins, in a way."

…

A/N: Last update of the night this time. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know below what you're thinking!


	7. Chapter 7

"Twins? I uh, I think we should get a couple more tests, just to make sure." Emma's stomach had dropped and fallen out of her ass pretty much, and she didn't really know how else to respond.

"No need," Regina purred, her eyes never leaving the book. "There's a spell somewhere in this book…" She flipped the page and smiled brightly. "Ah, yes. Okay, dear, stand still. This will tickle a bit."

Regina conjured a series of bright pink and blue lights, urging them into her wife's belly. After a few moments of Emma shifting uncomfortably and sweating, the light came back out, swirling into the shape of a heart.

"Yes, you are indeed pregnant." Regina smiled, opening her arms. Emma crawled into them, a look of a lost puppy on her face and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. "Now just to check to see if I am."

Emma sat back and gave Regina room to do her magic. She urged the pink and blue lights into her belly, sweating and shaking as the magic swam through her uterus and chest. The light came out, swirling as it did before, and it slowly, reluctantly formed a heart. She cried out, pulling Emma into her embrace, kissing every reachable inch of her face.

"Do you know what this means? We're both having children? Like, growing at the same time! We have to celebrate!" Reina hopped off of the bed and ran to the closet.

Emma still sat on the bed, dumbfounded. Should they _both_ be pregnant? _How_ were they both pregnant? A few moments later, Regina flew into Emma's line of vision, in the mirror, and there was that glorious ass stuffed into tiny skin-tight skinnies. On top was a lovely salmon colored button-up.

"Oh my god, you can't tease me like that, bro." Emma stood up and dashed to pin herself behind her wife. Regina was pushed against the counter, her ass in Emma's hands. She squealed, chuckling at the woman.

"Can you not control yourself with me in these? Did that ever cross your mind? Maybe that's the reason I don't wear them!" She grabbed a toothbrush and stuffed it in her mouth, brushing with fake anger in her eyes. Emma chuckled, slipping her hands inside of the jeans and kneading.

"Whatever. Why exactly are you wearing them now then? Huh?" Emma poked her ribs with one hand, the other never leaving the swollen ass cheeks.

"Just thought that since you're sacrificing your body for me, I could sacrifice mine for one day." Regina said after spitting out the frothy paste. She rinsed out her mouth with listerine, then turned around and kissed the blonde hard on the mouth. "Emma, you don't know how much this means to me."

Emma chuckled, turning her wife around in her arms, kissing her pearly-white smile. "I would do anything for you, my love. My beautiful wife."

Regina smiled, leaning her head against that strong shoulder. "Same to you, my dear."

They swayed against the counter, hugging, as if dancing to a song only in their minds, but the beautiful moment was soon interrupted.

"Ma! Mom! I'm starved, make me some breakfast!" Henry pounded on the door. Regina twirled her finger and they were both dressed, racing down the stairs, Henry hot on their trail. emma skidded into the kitchen, panting at the race, and grabbed the box of bisquick out of the cabinet. She poured the right amount in the large bowl, having done this so many times it was scorched into the back of her mind. Regina cracked the eggs, tossing them into the mixture, then poured the milk. Emma had turned on the stove and grabbed a whisk as she did so, dashing to stir the pancake batter.

Regina kissed her wife on the cheek, grabbing a glass and pouring Henry the last bit of orange juice and grabbing the syrup. Emma sprayed the pan, plopping a dollop of pancake batter and grabbing the spatula. Five years of breakfast for the kid had got them in the brilliant habit of competing to do it in less than ten minutes, starting when he first asked. Emma smiled at her son, waggling her eyebrows, pulled the skillet to where he could see, and flipped the pancake perfectly. Henry smiled in awe and applauded. He may be fourteen, but he still loved watching his Mom flip pancakes so perfectly. She let it cook for a couple seconds longer, and then dropped it on the plate, drizzling syrup, and chocolate syrup, and then spraying whipped cream over the top.

"Thanks Ma, and Mom!" He dug into the pancake as Emma finished the batter, making four more large pancakes and finishing it off. She sprayed whipped cream atop her wife's pancakes, as she didn't like syrup, and gave hers the same treatment as Henry's. Tossing the bowl and pan into the sink, she sat in Regina's lap and they began to eat. Henry chuckled at this, shaking his head.

"I swear I would never have seen this happen in the past if you guys hadn't gone on that date Ruby set up. Never would've happened."

Regina looked to Emma, the question in her eyes. Emma shrugged and nodded. "Hey, kid, we gotta tell you something."

Henry smiled, already knowing. "Yeah, yeah. one of y'all are pregnant. I heard y'all talking last night." The woman both smiled and nodded, and then laughed.

"See, Henry the thing is, it's not just one of us." Emma smiled as Henry coughed, forcing down the last bit of his orange juice. He looked up at Emma, fear etched across his face.

"You guys are both pregnant?" He wiped his mouth, staring at Emma and Regina as they nodded.

"Damn," He muttered to which both mothers exclaimed.

"Henry!"

"Kid, not in front of your mom!"

Regina looked at Emma, regret and fear in Ema's emerald eyes. "In front of me? What exactly is that supposed to mean? He is allowed to use foul language if he's not in my presence? Wow, Emma, you wonder why I didn't let you keep him when you were sherriff."

Emma covered her forehead with your hand. "Don't let us hear you saying that stuff again, okay?" She winked at him, and he wiped the smile off of his face, nodding. He grabbed his backpack and kissed them both on the cheek, running from the room to his ride. He'd been going to school with Paige since high school started, and emma would give Paige a ride home.

"Can we skip work today?" Emma begged, sucking at Regina's pulse point and rubbing her hand up and down her thigh.

Regina groaned and then turned it into a cough, pushing her wife off of her. "No, we have to work today. And you have to go to the store after work. I went yesterday. It's your turn." Regina smiled at her wife's groan.

"Come on, babe, can't we go… Like, how about we go do some 'work' upstairs?"

Regina smiled at the childish blonde. "I just have to read over the newspaper for today and then I'll be done. We can come back and do whatever we want. Except that you have to finish the other half of your paperwork."

Emma smiled cheerfully. "I finished it all."

Regina's jaw dropped and her eyes went big, eyebrows in her hairline. "Really? That's a lie…"

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Look at my desk. It's all done." She shrugged at her wife's expression with a look on her face saying her ego was bigger than life.

"Alright. Run to the store then, there's a list on the fridge, and I'll be back by lunch time." She kissed her wife roughly, swiping out a tongue across her bottom lip, and then she pulled back and headed to the front door. "See you later, dear!"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since they had both determined their pregnancy, and the Charming couple had asked them to come over to their house for dinner. They had laughed when Snow told them "Yeah, Charming thought we should do it at our house."

"Are we going to tell them?" Emma asked, pulling on her boots and lacing them up as Regina slipped into a dark gray dress.

"I don't know, I would assume you want to considering we'll start to show very soon. But, that's your choice. They're your parents."

"So, what reaction do you think we'd get?" Emma chuckled.

"Er, probably a squeal from your mother. Your father will chuckle and blush like he witnessed the sex."

"What the hell? It's like you've known them longer than I have," Emma giggled, poking Regina's ribs as she laughed at her own joke.

…

"Come in, come in!" Snow squealed, beckoning them to the tiny dinner table. Four glasses of water were on the table, along with plates, napkins and silverware. Emma and Regina both sat down as Charming scooped some kind of noodles and shrimp on each plate. Then a large bowl of salad was placed in the middle. regina scooped some on her plate first, and then grabbed a roll. Emma grabbed a roll.

"So, how have you guys been! We haven't seen you since your anniversary!" Snow said excitedly, stuffing a bit of salad in her mouth.

"We're doing really good." Regina smiled, daintily taking a bite of the pasta Charming had made. It was some kind of spaghetti noodle, and Regina liked it quite a bit.

Emma was shoveling forkfuls of food in her mouth, as usual, every once in a while guzzling some water. Regina was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

"Oh, right," She said around her food. She finished chewing, all eyes on her, and swallowed, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "We have some exciting news."

Charming searched for Regina's eyes but was unable to find them, a knowing smile in his eyes. Regina smiled at Emma and Emma returned it, swallowing one last time. "Well, we've been talking about it the past few months, and we finally decided that we wanted a baby. We're pregnant."

Snow squealed, running around the table and pulling them both in a death-grip hug, jumping up and down excitedly as the other three laughed. She then made a strange face, stopping her excitement. "Which one of you is pregnant?"

Regina smiled, putting her hand on Snow's shoulder. "We both are."

Snow's mouth formed an "o" and she began jumping up and down excitedly, dancing in the living room. "I'm having more grandchildren! Yay!"

Charming smiled at Regina and winked. She shook it off and continued eating as Emma and Snow began chattering about nonsense. "Oh my god, I seriously can't even wait."

…

The next few days were uneventful, and it was Emma who first suggested that they go to the doctor.

"We aren't very far in… Is it really necessary?"

"I think we should just go check up on the little things, you know?"

Regina sighed as her wife curled an arm around her waist on the couch. They were working through _Rizzoli and Isles_ and most episodes were either interrupted with hot couch-sex or deep conversations. Their destiny was not to watch the show.

"Okay, what if Whale is the one poking around in us?" She shot at her wife, arching an eyebrow. Emma couldn't even suppress a shiver, but she shook her head anyway.

"Come on, I'll call in tomorrow morning and schedule an appointment. We can see what we made together!"

Regina leaned her head against Emma's shoulder. "Only for you." She placed a chaste kiss to the bare collarbone skin, and curled into Emma's embrace, drowning out the world as she fell asleep in her arms, the most peaceful and protected woman in the world.

…

A/N: I'm not sure how updates will be for the next few weeks, dears. I am leaving my school holiday break and will now be finishing out the hell and dealing with exams. I will try to update as much as I can, but you'll get the most on weekends. Thanks for staying with me this whole time. Leave me reviews, because that will encourage me to continue writing, alright? :* see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for my mistakes, considering the fact that I've never actually been to an exam. I did some research, because just bear with me, okay?

...

"Babe, get up, it's Wednesday." Emma draped a hand across her wife and kissed her cheek. Regina groaned and turned away from her wife.

"What's so important about Wednesday?" She whined, the sound muffled by her pillow. Emma chuckled. Her wife was always grumpy in the mornings.

"Er.. We have our appointment today? Did you forget something?" Emma smiled, pulling the covers back from both of them. Regina groaned, balling up in a heap. Emma raked a hand all over her back, roughly massaging her back. Regina arched her back, pushing off of the bed and sitting up.

"It won't be that bad, I promise. And I'll be there with you the whole time. The worst thing you get is a breast exam and a pap smear. Those aren't so bad." She assured, rubbing the knots out of Regina's shoulders.

"Dear, you don't seem so familiar with all the torturous procedures they're forced to perform. They put two fingers inside of you to test the size of your uterus. As well as a pap smear, and they could also do blood tests, chlamydia tests, all things like that. Still ready for our prenatal exam?"

Emma laughed. "It's something we need to do, alright? I think I can handle some gloves up my vagina."

…

After another two hours of kisses and coaxing, a flustered Regina and an all too excited Emma were on the way to the hospital.

"It won't be that bad, okay?" Emma took a hand off of the steering wheel and covered Regina's with it. "I'll be there the whole time."

They walked inside and checked in at the front desk. The doctor was ready to see them, so they followed to room 119, and sat down. Regina was going to go first. She sat on the table, taking her shoes off and plopping down as if she were Emma. Emma stooped on her knees in front of her, and held her face in her hands. "Don't look so down! We're going to see Swan-Mills babies!"

Regina smiled, still avoiding eye-contact. Emma pouted her bottom lip. "Hey, why are you upset?"

She looked her in the eyes, Emma feeling like she might drown in those deep chocolate pools. They were not sad, or happy, but there was a flicker in the back of them, a tinge of nervousness. Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against those sad eyes, down the nose, and then pressed hers firmly against the plump, pouty lips.

Suddenly the door flew open, a dark patch of hair turning to the box of gloves and snapping them on. Regina's eyes went wide, and Emma gulped.

"Daniel? I didn't… Daniel?"

…

A/N: Yes, he is dead. Yes, he is in my story. Deal with it, I gave you an update rather fast considering the amount of homework sitting on my computer desk right now!

…

Regina's eyes welled up with tears, and she jumped up, latching onto the confused doctor. He held her, as she sat in his arms, swaying slightly. Emma was in the awkward position of watching. Regina pulled back, suddenly remembering her wife who was sitting behind her. She backed away from the man, realizing who it really was.

"Whale, why is your hair a different color? That's not acceptable. You can't just walk in a room and turn around before I see all of your face."

"Sorry, Ruby said I needed a darker look. So I heard we have two new mothers!" Whale smiled at Emma, and then Regina, and then Emma again. "Who will we be looking at first?"

He snapped on the other glove ominously and Emma's protective wife character came into play. She didn't want the pervert with his fingers shoved up her wife-it just made things weird for her. And also jealous.

"I-"

"I'll go," Emma interrupted, unlacing her boots. It was a good thing they'd both shaved the night before.

"You can go undress in private, -Mills. There are gowns located in the cabinet under the sink."

Regina and Emma both went into the bathroom, which Whale didn't question, and began to change. Emma was grumpy, and Regina was nervous, never having had this kind of exam. A few moments later, Regina was seated in a chair, Emma lying on the table, legs splayed in the stirrups. Their hands never left each other's and Regina was drawing soothing circles on her hand.

Whale has almost finished with the examination, and Emma was growing far too impatient when he began to ghst his fingers down her slit. Yes, he was a doctor, and yes, he was supposed to be working on "down there", but the lingering fingers was becoming far too much for her to tolerate. Regina, sensing this by her face and locked jaw, snapped.

"Whale, are you almost done?" She growled, and Emma felt the fingers slowly lift from her. He peeked from around the large sheet.

"Yes, Regina, I just have to do the rectum portion, and then it's your turn." He snarled, whipping straight back to work. Rectum portion? Both Regina and Emma shivered. When Emma jumped, Regina mentally growled. This was already hell for her to watch her wife go through, she couldn't imagine what hers would do to her mental stability.

A/N: Thanks, people! Lots of views, reviews, and follows! I'm excited about where this story is going, and also very excited about the one I will be writing after. I'm planning it right now, already writing chapters. Keep an eye out, it'll be good!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry the chapter yesterday was so… Short, like the normal size of only one of my scenes. School is really complicated, and I actually devoted myself to never writing such a short chapter again. I got Journey blasting in my ears, and I'm ready to write for you! Thanks for everything! I will warn you that this chapter has a hard M rating.

Oh God, part of this was really hard to write. Once again bear with me and my limited knowledge of Prenatal appointments.

…

Regina lay on the table, waiting for Dr. Whale to return and commence with the awkwardness she was apprehensive about. Emma was holding her hand, her lips pressing to her temple every now and then as she drew the same circles on the top of Regina's hand. "It's not that bad. just weird when you aren't the one doing it, ya know?" Emma smiled, and regina let out a giggle. Whale came in the room, and gave her the same instructions he had Emma; Spread your legs, feet in the stirrups, bla bla bla.

…

Whale sniggered at their faces. Neither of them expected him to be the Gyno working on them, so it was shock on their faces before the anger hit. He loved it all. They were both hilarious, and he couldn't wait to get a look.

Working on Emma was interesting and erotic; her pussy was wide and open for him to do whatever he wanted. Although the glare he was receiving from a jealous wife were rather terrifying, he took the risk and let his fingers slip. She was just so beautiful and had an interesting shape compared to what he had thought of many times.

Regina on the other hand… She was a model pussy. Tight and firm, one he knew he'd never get tired of if it belonged to him. She was quivering and it was beautiful. He probed her entrance with a gloved finger and then plunged into the dark queen, almost moaning at the feeling. If he could have just one night with her… The woman wouldn't walk for a week.

He took as long as he could, swabbing the top half of her slit tediously, scraping every last bit of tangible liquid. He slipped her finger over her clit and she jumped, and he walked to the counter to set the smear on a tray.

The rectum exam was always his favorite, because it was the most uncomfortable for the women. He never knew why he loved to see the ladies of Storybrooke squirm, but it was his favorite part of working as a doctor.

He reached forward and ghosted his fingers across her taint, and then plunged into her ass. He felt for the organs as Regina twitched at the unwelcomed finger. He chuckled under his breath, pulling out the glove, winding the stirrups back into place, and throwing his gloves onto the tray.

"We'll send these in real quick to test, and then after that I'll be back. Were you guys wanting to do an ultrasound? Considering how early it is in the pregnancy, you won't be able to see much, but you can still have one."

Emma nodded, pulling Regina in to a sitting position and sitting on the bed with her. They kissed deeply, and Whale gulped, removing himself from the phone. It was hard to pretend that what he saw was not the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

…

"He's such a pig!" Emma whisper-shouted, and Regina nodded, laying her head against her wife's chest. Emma wrapped her arms around her, kissing her temple lovingly. "We need to get him for that. Or something. Put taxes, withdraw his Christmas bonus. Something serious."

Regina chuckled, nodding. "My clit is confused, it's not used to being manhandled." Emma frowned, waves of hatred flushing in toward her chest. Nobody messed with her wife, or did whatever he did, especially in the manner he did so. She was incredibly remorseful about scheduling this appointment, and knew she would have to _seriously_ make it up to the traumatized woman snuggling into her later.

"I just want to… Beat him! Like, seriously, cut him up into shreds, punch his face until his smirk rolls right off with those hideous green-gray eyes! Just, Ugh!" mma ranted, her muscles tensing. Regina nuzzled into her neck and kissed sweetly, burying her face into golden locks. "Calm down. We'll get him back."

…

It was almost half of an hour later before Dr. Whale came back in, telling them that they were both healthy and that the ultrasound would begin shortly. Emma said she'd go first, and pulled up her gown when she received a blanket, so her belly was out in the open. Regina pressed a hand to it lovingly as they waited for him to prepare it. Some slimy goop was rubbed across her belly, the receiver plugged into the transmitter, and then Whale was pressing the ultrasound against her stomach. They all three looked to the screen, finding nothing. He pressed harder, moved abit to the right, and the image became clearer.

There was a squiggly looking form in the bottom right of Emma's abdomen, hardly visible, very hard to see, but it was there. They all smiled, and Whale began searching around, just in case of the-

"What's that other thing in there?" Regina murmured, and Whale froze. He kneaded a little harder over the thing that had just flashed across the screen. Suddenly, it came into view- two heads. There were two heads, two bodies… Two fetuses.

"Well, Mrs. Swan-Mills. It appears that you will be having twins." Whale chuckled warmly, and the hate melted between the three of them. Regina squealed and kissed Emma's face, giggling as Emma scrunched her nose at the tickly pouty lips.

"We're having three babies!" Regina screeched, Whale now fully laughing at them. Not only were they the sexiest couple he had ever seen, but the cutest as well.

He rolled over the two babies separately again, pushing buttons on his laptop to take photos of the unborn children. Emma and Regina were both crying and kissing and hugging and giggling and Whale couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well? Shall we have Regina's done then?" He said, handing Emma a cloth to wipe the putty off of her belly. she did so as Regina pulled her gown up, allowing Whale to rub the slimy stuff on her. She smiled up at the screen cheerfully as he displayed her womb, waiting for their baby… Or two, as they discovered with Emma. After multiple minutes of kneading, Regina had began to grow nervous. Noticing this, Whale began to assure her.

"Sometimes when the womb has been injured due to magic, it takes longer to see the baby. Just give it a few more minutes." Regina became apprehensive again, and clutched at Emma's hand.

The pressing had become harder, now he was pushing so hard it almost hurt her. A single tear slipped from her eye, and she felt a sinking in her chest. Her spell had been not done correctly and now she'd pay for it. She wasn't sure if she'd damaged herself with it, or the spell had just not gone through correctly, a misread. But she was mistaken. The sinking feeling in her gut was not her sadness enveloping her. It was the baby coming into view.

"Aha!" Emma pointed, kissing Regina's forehead and smiling excitedly. "There's our baby!"

Whale smiled, nodding. "Must've been hiding from us. Here, hold still so I can take a few photos for you."

Regina flattened herself and the tears began falling now. She was not infertile or useless, like her mother had stated. She was fertile, and was now growing a baby inside her, and it was made by her and the one person she never thought she'd be having a child (or three) with.

…

"Oh my GOD, you guys are having _three_ babies? I, uh, might move in with Grandma and Grandpa." Henry said, pushing his hair back with his hands, covering his eyes. "I don't know if I can live with three crying tiny humans in my house. Sorry guys."

They all three laughed. "I can't wait until you guys tell them though. Grandma's gonna like, freak."

…

"Yeah, we'll be over in a couple minutes, Ma. _Yes_, MA, we're bringing the ultrasounds. Yes, we're literally getting in the car. No- Okay-Mo-Okay, Mom, seriously! I'm hanging up now! No, I don't need your old maternity clothes!" Emma hung up and threw her phone onto the bed.

"Baaaabe," Emma whined, draping her arms around her wife's waist and pushing her against the vanity. "I don't want to go! I just want to stay here and cuddle!"

Since the prenatal appointment, Emma's hormones had progressively gotten grumpier, and hornier, and _grumpier, _and _hornier._ Regina had no effects at all other than the fact that she was incredibly bloated, wanted to eat nothing other than Yoplait strawberry banana yogurt (light, of course) and had incredibly bad gas at night.

"I need to live through this pregnancy experiment as if I had parents. So do you. You may have had a child, but you never had the squealing, excited mother. Come on, it will be fine. I'll be with you for the whole time. Just as you were for me at the beginning of that awful appointment. Now let's go strut our stuff." Regina leaned forward, kissed her wife on the lips sweetly, and as she walked away, a very horrid stench filled the room. Emma chuckled, knowing that if she said one word of it, she'd pay. They both dressed, grabbed their pictures, and headed to what they both knew was a real life moment they wished they weren't experiencing.

…

A/N: Sorry for that Whale Queen and Swan Whale or whatever the ship name is. It had to be done. We all know he's a pervert, and it needs to be publicized. Lol, anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry again about that nonexistent chapter I posted yesterday. I've been spoiling you guys with updates, and my teachers aren't going for it. But, tbh, IDGAF. You're all more important. Thanks again, and tell me how much you loved or hated it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

…

The car ride was short, too short for Emma's liking. They may be pregnant, and they may have realized that this would eventually result in smothering from Snow, but that didn't mean they were prepared. Regina and Snow had long since come to a friendly relationship, but there was still a tinge of annoyance that was always in the back of Regina's mind. Emma loved her mother- but she could very easily be annoyed by her cheerful mood and bright face-splitting smiles.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders and squeezed, placing a big, sloppy wet kiss right against her cheek. They dragged themselves up the stairs and reluctantly knocked against the door. It immediately swung open and Emma was greeted with a breath-taking hug, as well as Regina, and there were multiple squeals.

"Mom. Can't breathe." Emma squirmed, breaking the hug and pushing away from her clingy mother. She finally let go and shoved them both in, Regina dodging the small child reaching for their knees. Neal had grown a lot, and his favorite person in the world was Regina. Nobody had any idea why, but anytime he saw her, getting him off of her was harder than pulling apart his legos.

"Aunt Wuhgina!" He screeched, latching around her leg before she could pick him up. She thought the most adorable part of the child was that he could not yet pronounce his 'R' sound so it became a 'W'.

'Well hello there my little prince!" She screeched, kissing every inch of his face. "What have you been up to you?"

"I just been pwaying with my legos!" He squeaked. "Wanna see!?"

"Of course I want to see!" They both ran off to the nursery, leaving Emma and Snow chuckling at him. Emma pulled out a purple envelope at her mother's request, and Snow practically ripped the pictures in half. She ran over to Charming, who was sitting on the couch watching football and nursing probably his third beer based off of how he looked. He looked up at the pictures and smiled. "They're beautiful." Then back to his football game.

Snow set at the table, studying the pictures intently, ignoring Emma. She decided to check up on her wife and brother. She leaned against the doorframe, unable to keep herself from smiling at the two.

Neal had dumped all of his legos on the floor and had began to play with Regina. He held a small lego, dark swatch of hair wearing all green, while regina held 'her' lego, the one with long dark hair and a black dress. She loved playing legos with him… he had the biggest imagination she had ever seen… Bigger than Henry's had been. She could be anywhere in one of his play lands… Fighting a dragon, a coronation of the queen, lost out at sea. It was a touching experience that sometimes brought her to tears.

"And then, and then the pwince, _that's me_, the pwince stabbed the dwagon wight in the haught and saved the queen." he babbled, smacking the stuffed dragon in the chest and making it fall over. Regina made her lego hug his lego and he smiled widely, a trait he received from his mother.

Emma giggled and both of them looked up. "Sissy, don't you wanna play?" Neal smiled up at her again, and they both laughed. He always called her 'Sissy", and no matter how much it deflated her ego when people teased her about it, it was the most adorable thing anybody ever witnessed. Yes, Regina was his favorite. But he _fiercely_ loved his sister, and anytime she played legos her character got the green sword. Getting the green sword while playing with Neal was the highest honor, and nobody but Emma had received such an honor from him as that.

"Sorry little guy, I think I have to steal Auntie from you."

Neal pouted out his bottom lip, looking at Regina. "Will you come wight back?"

She stood up, nodding and winking at him. "I'll only be gone for a second."

Emma took her hand and led her to the living room. Neal, apparently having suddenly changed his mind, gathered an armful of legos and carried them into the living room, plopping them in the middle of the floor and playing. Emma pulled Regina to the table her mother sat at, smiling to Regina at her mother.

"Heyuh, Mom? Whatcha lookin' for? I'm pretty sure those photos haven't changed." Emma joked, and Snow snapped up, looking at Emma with a very serious expression.

"I'm trying to decide the genders of my grandchildren. Leave me be." She snapped, looking back to the photos. Emma and Regina sniggered. The photos were of twelve weeks. There was no way she could possibly see if the child was male or female.

"Mom, they probably don't even have fingernails yet. You won't be able to tell what shape their junk is." Emma said and Snow ignored her. Meanwhile, Neal cleared his throat loudly and looked at Regina expectantly. She kissed Emma on the cheek sweetly and met him down on the floor, trying to keep the child happy.

"We gonna fly now." He pushed out, handing her an airplane. Some words worked, but he couldn't always get all of his sounds right. He was very developed for about five years old as far as everything else was concerned, so nobody batted an eye at it. His sounds would come in soon enough.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, Emma eventually growing bored and grabbing a beer to join her father. She sat right up next to him, curling into the strong form, and he put an arm around her. She was an adult, and other's might see it strange that they sat so close, but she never got to experience it as a child. They were making up for twenty-eight years, and this was how that was done so. Snuggling on the couch, a beer in hand, as football was blaring on the screen.

Regina and Neal eventually got bored with legos and traveled into the kitchen together, searching for something to eat. They were unsuccessful, so Neal climbed over and hopped into Snow's lap, putting his hands on both of her cheeks. "Momma, me and Wuhgina are hungwy. What are you gonna make?" He gave her puppy eyes. She smiled, putting her hands across the small of his back and smiling.

"Maybe Daddy will order a pizza? Or we could go out?" Snow looked to Regina and she shrugged. Snow looked over to her husband and daughter. They were so adorable.

"Hey, guys! What're we going to do for dinner?" Emma and Charming looked up to Snow, and both shrugged, immediately turning back to the game.

Snow rolled her eyes and looked to Regina. "We could go to Granny's, I guess?"

Regina upturned her nose and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Emma.

"She'd rather have strawberry banana yogurt. Nothing else. Good luck finding that at Granny's." She never even looked away from the television. Snow looked up to Regina, who was giving Emma a rather deadly glare. She sniggered and then began to laugh, still bouncing Neal on her knee as she laughed. "Well, I suppose we could just let you guys go and have dinner some other time?" Snow suggested, to which Neal screeched.

'No! Don't go, Whugina! Come do legos with meee!" He hopped off his mother's lap, grabbed the woman's hand and tugged her to his pile of toys. She stopped him and picked him up so that they were eye to eye.

"Slow down there, my little prince. I will see you very soon, and you know that I enjoy playing legos with you very much. I am hungry, and also getting to be very tired. I need to go home. Is that okay with you, baby boy?" She smiled, pulling him into her embrace.

"I guess." He said in a small voice, leaning his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. She kissed his cheek loudly with a pop, and he giggled. He jumped out of her arms and went back to his legos, screeching loudly with his dinosaur. Regina smiled and grabbed the pictures off of the table when Snow wasn't paying attention.

"Emma, come on, we're leaving." Regina beckoned to her wife. Charming pulled her into a quick embrace, cradling her head, and kissed her forehead. She stood up, taking her fathers empty beer bottle as well as hers into the kitchen to throw away. She tossed them into the trash, hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek, smiled dorkily and waved, walking towards the door.

"See you guys later! Love you, buddy!" She bent down and kissed her brother's forehead, ruffling his hair, and left the hovel.

…

After Emma feasted on a leftover cheeseburger that Regina hadn't touched from Granny's and Regina had eaten her yogurt, they both kissed Henry goodnight and retired to the bedroom. The two women stripped and hopped into bed, immediately finding each other under the comforter.

"Why can't we have sex again? The image of your tits in my mouth made me forget your lecture last night." Emma purred, her hand cupping a plump breast. Regina chuckled.

"It's not safe for the babies." She murmured, suppressing a moan at Emma's brilliant nipple play.

"How do you know that?" Emma said, now bending down lower and pulling it into her mouth, Regina's moan no longer suppress-able.

"I forgot. Emma, please fuck me."

…

A/N: Ooh, you know you hate me for that…. Sorry, update will come soon. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for those two nights. I had a little bit of block and a lot of business going on that took over my time. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

So, I mean, there may be a small marital rape trigger warning later on, but I don't think it is, just if you are really sensitive then you may consider it so. And do not think by any means that I am saying it doesn't matter if you go through marital rape I'm just saying that in this chapter, it is very minimal.

…

As time went on and it became closer and closer to the Swan-mills women's due dates, their babies started having serious effects on their bodies.

Emma woke up first that Saturday morning, rolling over in bed and pulling her wife into their arms. She knew the one thing she hated was how much the swell of her belly took away her ability to fully touch her wife. Regina woke up, turned and smiled at her wife.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma on the nose.

"No. I can't spoon my wife correctly anymore. I probably can't even fuck her anymore because there's this beachball thing attached to my stomach."

A low chuckle rolled out of the back of her throat and Emma's breath hitched. She already woke up horny every morning- did her wife have to do the low chuckle thing?

"Seriously." Emma glared at her, and then she laughed normally and shrugged.

"I love to see you flustered. I'm sorry." She leaned forward and cupped her cheek, covering her lips with her own and then smiling as Emma demanded entrance. "You really are pretty desperate dear, aren't you?"

Emma pouted and turned over, and felt her wife's bump hit her back, and then hot breath stab the back of her neck. "Do you want to take a bath?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. I'll start the water."

…

It took nearly half of an hour for them to both be settled into the scalding water, Regina resting atop of Emma, her bump to the right side. She was on top of her wife, biting at the sensitive buds on her breasts while Emma moaned, lacing her fingers in dark locks, thrusting herself into Regina's thigh.

"Babe, please," Emma whined loudly, grabbing Regina's wrist. Regina smiled and kissed the rosy peak, inching her way to the foot of the tub. She had read that oral sex was the safest.

Emma spread her legs and put her legs on top of Regina's shoulders, holding her in place, but not under the water. Regina drew lazy circles with her tongue up the woman's slit, purposely avoiding her clit. Emma called out, groaning at the pleasure her wife could bring with just one swipe. Regina continues to swipe up and down, teasing as she avoided her clit every single time. Emma groaned, "Tease."

Regina chuckled, the vibrations on Emma's pussy hurtling her to the edge faster than she could imagine. Regina sensed this and pulled her rock-hard clit into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and running her tongue across it. Just when Emma screamed, toppling over the edge, they both heard a loud knock at the bathroom door and froze, flushing bright red.

"Hey, uh, guys? Grandma and Grandpa are he-"

"Henry, it's really okay, we can come back later," Snow assured, Emma and Regina both laughing silently.

'Don't worry about it, Mom. We'll be right out." Emma shouted, and then they both laughed aloud.

"We brought Neal over… We'll just be, uh, waiting downstairs with Henry."

As soon as they heard everyone's footsteps fade, they both laughed, that melodious sound returning as they both wiped tears from their eyes.

"How is it so that every time we decide to pleasure ourselves, one of your parents interrupt?"

Emma shrugged, still smiling. "They're jealous, because their sex lives are so boring." As soon as she said it she scrunched up her nose, shaking her head. "Gross."

Regina chuckled, stepping out of the tub and drying with a fluffy towel. Emma watched, biting her lip as several drops of water fell from her wife's hair, dripping onto her breasts. Regina smiled and walked into the closet, Emma following closely behind. She couldn't miss this.

Regina pulled on a red wireless bra, and over it pulled a gray knit sweater. Cleavage immediately spilled out and Emma lunged for her, pressing her face between the enormous breasts. Regina placed her hands on her hips shaking her head at her horny, childish wife.

"Hey, come on, I have to put my pants on." She pushed Emma away, noticing how dark Emma's emerald eyes had gotten.

"Or… You know, you could leave them off." Emma said, dropping to her knees. Regina's legs quivered. She couldn't give in.

"No, Emma," Her voice wavered, and she backed away. Emma followed, pinning Regina against the back wall.

Regina's breath hitched when her bare ass hit the cold wall, and she looked up, avoiding Emma's eyes.

"They can wait a few minutes." She smiled, now grabbing hold of Regina's thighs and rubbing up and down, leaning forward and cupping her dripping sex.

"Emma, your parents are waiting," Regina said as she felt Emma's nose inhale her scent. Her legs trembled and she moaned as Emma's tongue dragged slowly up the length of her center, and she threw her leg over her shoulder. Emma sucked tenderly, plunging two fingers in but keeping it shallow, as to not upset Regina about her pregnant-sex fears.

Regina let out a low groan, her sounds encouraging Emma. She licked slow, wide circles around her clit, giving her the same treatment as she had been given. She dared plunge her fingers in a bit further, Regina's moans growing louder. Her knees buckled and they fell back, Regina's ass landing against a box full of old clothing. Emma chuckled, but got right back to work. She quickened her pace, knowing she was running out of time. Her tongue finally pressed against the bud, and Regina cried out, knowing she would soon come undone.

Emma pulled it in between her teeth, nibbling lightly, and Regina came, coating her hand as she came undone. Emma licked the liquid off of her tongue as she sat up, kissing Regina deeply. Regina loved when she tasted herself on Emma. She wished it could continue forever, Emma fucking her in the closet, giggling as they fell, enjoying the pleasures of love and marriage. But, they had two parents waiting downstairs that she had to meet with, and that meant the sex had to end for now.

She stood up, lifting Emma up with her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, dear. But we really have to get down stairs now." She pulled on some maroon leggings, and used her magic to dry her hair. She looked flawless, and Emma just stood there gaping. Regina smirked, walking past her into the restroom. The blonde's jaw dropped _impossibly_ lower when she saw Regina's ass in those leggings.

"Booty on fleek!" Emma shouted as she walked past, and smacked her wife playfully across the ass. Regina rolled her eyes, shoving a toothbrush in her mouth and brushing. Emma disappeared into her own closet, pulling a maternity-flannel and some yoga pants. She pulled her hair up into a knot at the base of her neck, skipping back out into the bathroom. Regina chuckled, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth.

"You wore that yesterday." She groaned, glaring at her wife with a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Emma shrugged.

"We better hurry, they probably already left."

…

The two giggling women descended the stairs, noticing the wailing Neal, and the frustrated Snow, Charming, and Henry.

"Well, did you guys enjoy your hour in the bath while we sat here trying to quiet him?" Henry complained over the noise, rolling his eyes and storming out of the house. Paige lived one street over, and he frequently would run over there when his Mother's annoyed him or he was angry.

Regina frowned and scooped up the screaming child, holding him in front of her. "Why are you wailing?"

He sniffled, pushing out his arms to her and embracing her neck. "Because Mama said we had to leave and I couldn't stay here today."

Emma's eyes snapped to her mother, and she frowned. "Neal's staying here today?"

Snow cleared her throat awkwardly."Well, we were wanting to get some work done tonight at the station, and hoped you guys could watch him…"

"Of course!"

"Hell no, Mom, we have a personal life."

Snow smiled and then frowned at Emma's language. Regina gave her a glare and looked back to her mother-in-law. "Yes, we can keep him."

Emma hated when they babysat , she loved her brother, and yes, she thought him playing with her wife was adorable, but sometimes, she got extremely jealous. She wanted to spend as much time as she could wrapped around her wife tightly like a koala, and Neal prohibited that.

"I'll just go get his stuff out of the car then!" Snow said cheerfully, avoiding Emma's eyes. Emma walked up to in front of Regina and gave her the ultimate death glare, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Regina feigned innocence, setting Neal down and embracing her whispered in her ear, "Just tonight, okay? I won't even let him sleep between us." Pulling back, Regina kissed her wife roughly, her tongue teasing Emma as she cupped her ass through those yoga pants she loved. The door bursted open, and she pulled back, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Oh boy, Emma thought. This would be a_ long. ._


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Snow had left, Emma and Regina had settled on the couch with Neal, watching _Wild Kratts_. Emma's arm was around Regina's shoulder, their hips pushed tightly together, Neal sitting in Regina's lap. Emma had argued at first, stating that Regina's lap was _her_ spot, and not even her brother could steal Regina, being the spoiling Aunt that she was brushed Emma's complaint off and pulled the brat into her lap.

Jealousy swarmed in the pit of Emma's stomach. Neal had taken her parent's focus off of her, and now he was everyone's favorite. It had always bothered her, somewhere deep in her soul, but she never told anyone. So now, not only had the infant stolen her parents from her, but now he had stolen her own wife from her. As she continually went over that in her mind, anger settled along with the jealousy, and she got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. Regina paid no attention; her wife was always possessive, and right now, she could deal with her spending time with the cutie. She wasn't going to ruin his day, just because Emma was jealous.

In the kitchen, Emma pulled a bag out of the back of the pantry, in her hidden spot. Her secret stash of Krispy Kreme donuts was always full, her emergency bag hidden in one of her old boots. She pulled one of the round delicacy's out, popping it in her mouth and heading to the bar. She plopped on the barstool, shoving another frosted treat in her mouth, her eyebrows furrowing. This was her day off, her day to spend in her pajamas (or nothing), sitting around with her wife. Not the day for her wife to obsess over her little brother and spoil him.

She stood up, deciding she needed to get out. The angered blonde grabbed her keys off of the hook in the kitchen, slipping into her "downstairs boots" and trudged out of the house.

…

"Hey, Belle, what's going on?" Emma smiled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate she had just picked up.

Belle frowned curiously at Emma. "It's Saturday, Emma. Why are you not at home?"

Emma looked up, frowning back at Belle. "I just wanted to talk. Can you talk right now?"

Belle nodded, sympathy in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emma plopped down in one of the cushy library chairs, Belle following closely behind. She sat in front of her, her eyes questioning. "Does this have something to do with your pregnancy?"

Emma shook her head. "No. My wife. My brother. My… Well, my whole family, I guess."

"What's wrong with them? Is somebody sick?"

"No, nobody's sick. I'm just… frustrated." Emma didn't want to use the word 'jealous' yet. It made her feel weak.

"Emma, stop stretching this out. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, I don't know, I just… Saturday's have always been me and Regina's day to just, I don't know, hang out? So, this morning, we were in the shower, and my Mom came over, so we had to get out, like, fast. We couldn't pleasure ourselves. And so, we get downstairs, and my Mom's like 'watch Neal', so of course Regina's like, 'yeah, we'll watch him' so he took control of my day. And then, we sat down to watch TV, and like, Neal sat in her lap, and she wouldn't let me, and her lap is _my _spot, and it always has been, and that pissed me of.. Like, I guess I just feel neglected because ever since Neal was born my parents have been more interested in him than in me, and then when Regina was, it just made me really jealous, I guess."

Belle's eyebrows had progressively moved closer and closer to her hairline, and now that's where they perched. "Emma? You realize that you're jealous of a 5-year-old, right?"

Emma frowned. "Damn, pregnancy has seriously got me out of it. Whew, that was _raw_."

They both laughed, Belle putting a hand on Emma's knee. "This is all I have left to ask: Do you feel better now?"

Suddenly the door burst open, both women freezing. "What the hell is going on here?"

Emma looked to the door, her wife standing there, fury dripping from her face. Neal was hiding behind her leg. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Well, you know, I was at home, looking for my wife, when I discovered that her car was gone. Sure enough, she had just run off to find someone else to play with."Regina snarled, Emma's face falling.

"I just wanted to talk to a friend. Calm down, babe."

Regina turned to Neal. "Can you find the children's books,my prince? You can pick out two."

He nodded and trotted off, everyone taking a moment to admire how adorable the child was. Then Regina snapped out of it.

"Well, maybe you wanted to talk to a friend. But you don't tell me before you just run off?" She shoots, Emma shrugging.

"I was mad, I'm sorry. Really, I am." She approached Regina, but the woman held up a hand.

"I had no idea where you could have atleast said goodbye,or texted me. As far as I knew, you could've been dead." Regina exaggerated.

Emma glared at her. "Are you serious? Dead?"

Regina's gaze hardened. "Yes! You could be anywhere! Beneath that piece of scum, at Granny's with the mutt, what would you expect me to think?"

Steam shot out of her ears. "Regina, you think I'd be cheating on you? Is that really what you thought!?" She screeched, her blood burning.

"Emma, hey, your belly is glowing." Belle interrupted, pointing to the wretched bump. Emma groaned.

"Yes, I was cheating on you, Regina. As your baby literally grows inside of me. That's exactly what happened."

Regina's belly began glowing as well, little spurts of light shooting out. "I can't believe you think this is a joke!"

The two women's bellies were now glowing, bright striped of neon lights shooting around the room. Belle had gone to sit behind the desk, ignoring the fight. The two lights connected in the middle, bouncing off of each other and back to the two women,sending them flying across the room into opposite walls.

Emma stood up gingerly, shoving away the books that had fallen on her. She ran across the room to her wife, brushing away the glass from the door. While Emma had simply flown into a bookcase, Regina had been thrown into the door, shattering the glass window, causing the glass shards to fall on her. Emma brushed the shards from her hair and face, shaking her wife gently. "Hey, babe, wake up! Belle, call an ambulance!" She picked up the woman in her arms, laying her on one of the library tables. If Regina ended up losing the baby, all because she had to leave the house, because she was jealous of a five year old… Emma would _never _forgive herself.

…

A/N: Muahahahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Apology for my limited knowledge of hospital-terms. I tried to research… But, well, no. Thanks!

...

Emma paced the hallway, unable to stay still for longer than three seconds. They had taken Regina in, slammed the door in Emma's face, and hadn't come out since then. She had no idea what had caused her wife to go unconscious- the impact of her head hitting the wall, the shock of being shot back twelve feet, shattering glass, maybe even the magic had caused it. But, this was what Emma had resorted to- dwelling on the fact that she caused her wife pain and put her in danger, and now knew nothing of if she was healthy or not.

Belle had taken Neal to his parents, who were at home '_working' _, and notified him of the accident. They both had gone to tell Henry, and were now in the lobby downstairs.

A nurse passed by, and Emma stopped them. "What is going on with my wife? I've been out here for several hours, with no updates at all."

The nurse shifted uncomfortably. "I, um, I don't know. I can try and figure out something for you, Sheriff, but all that I am aware of at this point is that there are a lot of doctors in that room. Give me about five or ten minutes, alright?"

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

She continued pacing, her mind spiraling out of control. She finally sat down, against the wall, and Emma Swan broke. Tears streamed from her eyes, running down her face, as she continually filled herself with remorse and tortured herself from the inside out.

She knew she had been jealous of the toddler, but had it always been this intense? Had she always been so envious of the toddler that she would risk causing her wife pain? The one person who knew her for who she truly was? Apparently so, she thought.

"Miss Swan?" The nurse called. Emma, wiped her eyes and stood up, ignoring the glowing sympathy in the woman's eyes. "I have some good news."

"Yes, what is it!" Emma screeched.

"Regina is fine. She fell unconscious due to shock, of hitting the door. However; the baby is struggling. The impact on her spine when she hit the door caused an issue with the position of the baby. I'm not sure of anything else, but I think that both the baby and Regina will survive considering how skilled our doctors are."

Emma gulped. "So, what happens if they can't get the baby… comfortable, or whatever?"

"We would have to perform a c-section. But, considering how early it is in the pregnancy, it would be almost impossible. The baby should survive, though. They're just trying to wake her up."

"So, they should be okay? When can I go in there?"

The nurse offered a small smile. "You should be allowed to, very soon. When she's stabilized."

"Thanks, again." Emma nodded, smiling. The nurse put a hand on her shoulder and stumbled off to the next patient.

…

Emma had fallen off into a light sleep against the wall when Dr. Whale came out. He shook her shoulder gently. "Emma? You can see her now; she's awake."

She jumped up, shoving away the doctor and stumbling into the room. "Regina! Oh my God, baby…"

She sprinted the three steps it took to get to the hospital bed, kissing her wife passionately and then pulling back, cupping her cheeks. "I just, I'm sorry."

Regina smiled weakly. "I just got knocked out. It's no big deal."

"Yes, you got knocked out for like six hours, it was a big deal." Emma responded, her voice cracking. "I was scared to death."

"I'm sorry I picked your brother over you, I know you're sensitive about him being put first. I just, I don't know, it's a new feeling to have a child love me. I can hardly ever reject the boy. You know that I love you, and would never do anything to purposely upset you."

"Why are you apologizing? I got jealous of a five year old. Not exactly reasonable. But, I guess you're right, it's just because it's a sensitive topic."

Regina leaned forward and kissed the corner of her wife's mouth. "When can I get the hell out of here?"

Emma chuckled. "I don't know."

"It better be soon, because this medicine is doing something strange to my hormones. I'm really horny, Emma."

Emma's stomach dropped at that. "You'll just have to wait. I have to go and tell everyone that you're okay." Emma whispered mischievously.

"Hurry. My panties won't last much longer."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Lots of you guys are harping on the story because Emma was drinking beer. But, think about it for a second… It's Emma! Why would Emma realize that you shouldn't be drinking beer and pregnant?

Lol, thanks for all of those glorious reviews and follows. It seriously _fuels_ me. I'm glad I have so many people that have stuck around since the beginning on this story, and if you're new, I love you guys too! Enjoy chapter 15!

*************Trigger Warning, child abuse, minimum. Once again, When I say minimum, I am not saying that child abuse is something to be minimized. I'm saying that in my story, the suggestion to child abuse is very brief.*************

…

Regina had been discharged that evening and they had told her to control her emotions and be more mature, to keep her and her baby safe. She had agreed, and sprinted to the car, immediately driving Emma into an empty alley and fucking her, so hard that Emma could barely walk the next couple days.

It was almost 5 months, so they were scheduling their second prenatal appointment. It should have been before then that they went, but Regina had put it off multiple times. Finally, four weeks after the _first_ accident, they went.

So they had gone, and there wasn't much happening until the ultrasound. Regina got her baby pictures first.

"Oh my God, can you tell what it is yet?" Emma shrieked, Whale smiling.

"I think it's a girl."

Regina turned to her wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "We're having a daughter!"

Tears leaked from both of their eyes as Whale took photos. Regina was going to be a mother- and she was having a girl! It was emotional for the both of them, and she never thought she'd cried so much over a tiny human in her belly.

"Emma, your turn!" Whale said, sloppily placing the goop on her belly. He rubbed the sensor around, finding one baby, and then the other.

"It looks like… The one on the right is a boy, hold on a second." emma had internally groaned when she heard a boy. She was excited that she'd be a mother, but she had really hoped for two daughters.

Regina however, had still squealed with delight; a boy, a girl, and a…. What would the third child be?

Whale had moved to the other side of the bed, to get a better view of the baby. He kneaded, the picture becoming clear. "And, it's a girl. So, two daughters, and a son. How exciting!"

Now Emma squealed, which she received a funny look from both Whale and Regina for it. She shrugged, the first of her tears leaking out. "I guess I really wanted a daughter."

"Well, you shall have two!" Regina shrieked excitedly, kissing Emma's cheek. "Now, we must take these to your mother, and decide names for the children at once."

…

"Hmm, I think that Regina's should be Marcella. It just sounds old, and mysterious-"

"Pardon me, but are you calling me old?" Regina snapped, Emma snorting under the guise of a cough.

"No, I just mean it's kind of like, intense sounding. Like, 'oh my gosh, Marcella is really intense man.'" Snow mumbled, making her voice sound as though she was a teenage boy. Regina gave her an intense glare, and Emma almost spit out the water in her mouth. Watching them was funnier than listening to middle-schooler's obsess over boys.

"I don't like Marcella." Regina stated, bitterness seeping into her tone. Emma placed a hand on her thigh discreetly, stroking with her thumb. They had developed this code years ago, when Regina and Snow had gotten in a dispute. Emma's touch calmed Regina, it always did. regina took a deep breath, and smiled at Snow. "I think it's out of style, and I wouldn't want my daughter to be made fun of for having a grandma name, would I?"

Snow looked slightly offended, but then she nodded. "yes, I suppose that would make sense. What names do you like then, 'Gina?"

Regina flinched, and Emma very forcefully rubbed up and down her thigh. She hated… absolutely _hated_ when people shortened her name. Emma hardly ever got away with calling her 'Gina. Emma gave one last squeeze, and rest her hand there, feeling that Regina had calmed.

"I'm not sure yet." She pushed through clenched teeth, and Emma began to choke on her water. She groaned suddenly, and Regina and Snow both gave her curious glances.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

She doubled over, clutching her belly. She suddenly flew from the chair and disappeared into the bathroom. Regina was hot on her heels, Snow close behind that. Emma leaned over the toilet and retched, Regina falling to the floor and holding back her hair. She spoke soft, soothing words of comfort into her ear and stroked her back. Snow had hung back, unsure where to stand. She fiercely desired to soothe her daughter, but felt out of place with Regina standing there.

Emma's vomiting had stopped, her now just heaving. Regina never left her side, using a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Snow had left, gone into the kitchen to get some sprite for Emma. She turned into her wife's embrace, burrowing into her neck. Regina still cooed gently into her ear, rocking back and forth. She helped Emma to her feet, her arm still wrapped tightly around Emma's waist.

"Wait, I didn't flush it," Emma sniffled, turning back to the toilet. She looked down without thinking, and jumped back. "Holy shit."

"What is it, Darling?" Regina called, rushing to Emma's side. Inside of the chamber of the toilet was not only Emma's lunch, but there were glowing lights swirling in it, as if tiny glowing fish were in the vile substance.

…

A/N: I was very tempted to leave you all with a short chapter again. I didn't, because it would be mean, and I love you guys, duh. Just saying. You should feel blessed.

...

Regina reached forward and flushed the toilet, not wanting to have an excuse to look anymore. They left the bathroom. Emma gulped down the soda her mom handed her, and leaned into her wife's side. Regina frowned at Snow. "I think we might have to head out. Maybe we can get together again sometime this week?"

Snow nodded. "Hope you feel better sweetie!" She hugged Emma, kissing her temple, and then awkwardly hugged Regina.

The two left the house, and when they got to the car, Emma burst out laughing, side-splitting laughter, which actually scared Regina. "Emma? What the hell?"

"You and my mother," She wheezed, still cackling gleefully. "You two could have me laughing for hours."

"You find it funny that you just vomited everything you've eaten in the past week?" Regina snapped, raising her chin a _tiny_ bit. Whenever she felt she was being attacked, this happened, and Emma had addressed her about it. She had told her that it was a habit, because it was what her father had told her to do when her mother beat her. Never be submissive in an argument. High chin, cold eyes, lips pressed firmly together.

"no, Regina. I find it funny how the two of you argue, but you do it behind polite smiles and kind suggestions. You bitch at each other, but make it look like the opposite." Emma had stopped laughing when Regina's face lifted. "Calm down, babe, your belly is glowing."

Regina looked down, and her belly was indeed glowing. Small yellow lights. They had discovered that the yellow lights were the deadliest, and it meant to stop arguing or shit was about to go down. All three babies hated arguing, and they had noticed this very quickly.

"I'm sorry. Your mother puts me in awful moods."

Emma nodded. 'I'm sorry too."

Emma leaned over the compartment between them and kissed her wife across the lips, hard. This whole 'no fighting' thing had brought them closer together than they'd ever been before. Regina placed an upturned hand on Emma's hand as she drove, Emma lacing her fingers into Regina's.

This, right here, was what kept the two women happy. Simple moments like this, where it's not something big, but something sweet, something simple, that unexpectedly brought them warmth, comfort, and intense care for each other.

…

Ever since the arguing had become an issue, the two women had finally got through some Rizzoli and Isles. The two had become die-hard Rizzles shippers over the past few weeks, and they didn't even know what 'shipping' was until Henry explained it to them.

So when they got home that night, it was no surprise that they called in a pizza and watched half of a season. Emma sat at one end of the couch, Regina sprawled out, her head in Emma's lap. Emma had unconsciously began to stroke loose hairs out of Regina's face, and it took them several minutes to realize Henry was leaning against the door frame laughing at them.

"What did you do?" Emma glared, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, y'all are just dorks. Like, if you guys were on a TV show, and you weren't even _married_, people would think you were adorable and ship you. It's just ridiculous."

"Be quiet, mom's asleep." Emma ignored, pretending not to feel Regina laughing in her lap. "No, seriously, go to bed."

Henry laughed and shook his head, stumbling off to his bedroom. His mothers'' relationship was almost like it came straight out of a story.

…

A/N: And I leave you with that.

Seriously, I have to praise you all. I _never, EVER _thought my story would be so popular. Lemme go check, ah, yes, my story has had 17,411 individual readers. Need i remind you, that this is my first story, pretty much? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to gloat. But,really, this story would've just been a one-shot without all of you.

I do have to give **GayLez **a shoutout, though. She has been my superstar as far is this story goes. We bounce ideas off at each other, think of synonyms for the story, and it's just awesome.

Sorry, I babbled. This story is just hard for me to stay on task because I'm _**ECSTATIC**_about all of the views. Really, guys, thanks. I love you all.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. BTW go follow my Once Upon a Time instagram fan account, IswearReginasmine! I post multiple times a day!

…

The Swan-Mills family had decided themselves the names for the three babies. Snow had been very obnoxious recently, claiming that she was hurt by everything Regina and Emma did 9which included not allowing her to completely take full control of the baby naming process.)

They had decided that Emma's girl would be named Abigail Grace. She wanted something cute, and it took lots of extra coaxes and kisses,but she convinced Regina to name their one daughter Abigail Grace.

The son's name had been a complicated situation, because Regina wanted something strong, while Emma wanted to name him something cute. Emma had sworn to name him 'Brayden Luke', but Regina put her foot down there. Those were the boy names that you heard on cute boys when in middle school. They didn't want lots of girls running all over their baby.

So Regina had spoken with Snow, and surprisingly agreed on one name with her, which was Grayson Blaze. It sounded cheesy to Emma, but it also sounded pretty bad ass, so she agreed to it.

They had brainstormed and thought and thought and thought, but the name of Regina's baby wasn't going to come to them easily. She had dreamed of it for years, yet still, naming her child would not be so easily done. She wanted something bold, and different. So they pushed that to the side.

Now they had to deal with the dirty business of baby rooms. Should all three share? Emma's two and then Regina's? The two girls share and then the boy is alone? They had called in Belle for help, and this was the argument they were dealing with now.

"Well, you could set up just a 'baby' room as of now, with all three babies in it, and then when they get a bit older decide what separations to make?" Belle suggested. Emma looked to Regina, the question in her eyes.

"I suppose that would be okay." Regina nods. "Where will we buy the cribs?"

Belle stepped in, "There's this really nice furniture store a couple blocks away from Granny's, we could go there today?"

Regina nodded. "Let's do it. Three months will pass faster than I could ever imagine."

Belle went downstairs to wait for the two women as they go into their bedroom to put shoes on and grab their things. "So, are you sure you want to go today?" Emma asked, plopping on the bed.

Regina turned around suspiciously. "Do you not? I just want to get it out of the way."

Emma shrugged, raised her eyebrows, and frowned. "I just don't feel like getting out."

"I think we should go," Regina repeated, slipping into her flats. "It won't be too long."

Emma stood up and sighed, walking over to Regina. She wrapped her arms around her waist and made her signature puppy face. "How about you two go, and I stay?"

Regina frowned. "I want you to help me pick. We can rest when we get home." She leaned forward, kissing the corner of Emma's mouth.

Emma trudged into the closet grumpily, picking up her boots, sitting back on the bed, and pulling them on. "I'm only doing this because I love you." She grumbled.

Regina chuckled. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," Emma shot exasperatedly. "I just don't feel like going anywhere."

Regina put her hands up in mock-surrender. "Sorry!"

Emma put a hand to her head. "No, I'm sorry I snapped." Emma apologized, pulling Regina into a big hug, kissing her cheek.

"It's fine, Emma. But we really must go." Regina pulls back, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. "Belle probably feels really awkward."

The two women descended the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Belle, who was extremely red-faced. They followed her in her little car to the furniture store and hopped out, hands immediately finding each others. They walk around first, just exploring, and then they find the cribs. Regina of course picks the most ornate, intricate, expensive crib, ignoring the little price tag. "Emma, how about these? It comes in three different colors."

"Regina, that's three grand a piece!" I giggled. "Do we really have that much to spend?"

Regina mocked contemplation. "I think that in a situation like this, yes, we do."

They looked around a little more, cooing at other infant-themed furniture, until Emma decided she didn't want to look any longer.

"Let's go home." She whispered into her wife's ear from behind, kissing at her neck as she was concealed by dark locks. regina smiled, wrapping her arms around her wife behind her.

"Why do you so insistently want to be at home?" The older woman whispered, twisting around so she faced her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma pouted.

"I just don't feel like shopping today, like I said. Baby hormones are gross," She giggle, kissing her wife's cheek adorably. "Maybe we could come back a different day?"

Regina gave her wife a disappointed look. "Can we atleast order the cribs today?"

Emma sighed. "Fine. But are we seriously about to spend three thousand dollars on a baby crib? For three babies! Because, that's a lot of money, that could be going towards me and Henry's video game room."

Regina rolled her eyes. Ever since Emma had moved in, Henry and her had been saving up money to build their 'video game room' in the basement. They had saved up probably about… Thirty dollars? They always added money to the jar, and would secretly take some whenever it fit them. Regina refused to help in any way, seeing that she thought video games were unhealthy and would unnecessarily kill brain cells.

"You know I'm not giving you money for that, Emma." Regina shot, waddling back towards the section of the cribs.

Emma groaned. "Ah, come on. Why not? Look, there's one for like two thousand. Then I could have the extra three thousand, and all this business about saving my money for that could be over." She took Regina's hand and shook it in her own. "Pleeeaase?!"

Regina's eyes darkened unexpectedly. "And how will you repay me?"

Emma sensed the baby hormones in her tone. She heard it. But she complied any way. She came up behind her wife again from behind and squeezed at her breasts, concealed between the aisles. "Anything you want, babe." She hissed into her ear, nibbling softly at her earlobe. Regina flushed. "Belle?" She called, pushing Emma's hands down to around her waist. She faced the innocent brunette and smiled. "We're going home now. We'll text you tomorrow about coming back. I just don't feel very well."

Belle's eyes widened at Emma's hands grazing up and down Regina's front over her breasts, and she nodded, before sprinting to the exit to avoid any more uncomfortable conversation. The two women chuckled at her modesty.

The women headed to Emma's car, giggling as they did. Emma drove home at top speed, knowing she had to lap up her wife's hormones before they disintegrated.

They turned onto Mifflin street, barely noticing the flashing lights near their house until they pulled up to the driveway.

"What the hell?"

…

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for keeping you waiting. Really. I've been stressing about this. Thanks for sticking with me!


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are they here?" Emma asked to no one in general, unbuckling her seatbelt quickly. Had Henry done something?

She waited for Regina and took her hand, walking speedily to the house. It seemed there was a fire, and the fire truck had just gotten it out. Henry was sitting on the curb with his face in his hands. Emma put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped at her touch, looking up.

"Hey, ma…" He whispered in a gravelly voice. Emma frowned.

"Did you start a fire, Henry?" Emma knelt down next to him, crooking her finger under his chin. Regina had approached one of the main firemen and was now talking and signing papers.

Henry put his face back in his hands, shaking his head. "It was an accident, ma.."

Emma pulled him away from his hiding, her face turning serious. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, I got this new recipe from Paige after home ec today, and I was trying to make it for you guys for dinner, and then I started playing _Assassin's Creed _while I waited for it to cook...and-and then I went back in the kitchen, and the whole room was full of smoke, so I called 911 and went outside. It's all my fault, Ma, I'm sorry…" He started crying, and Emma pulled him into her arms.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay, kid, it's fine." She cradled his head, rocking back and forth and stroking his back. "We'll work it out."

Regina came waddling over after speaking to a few of the firemen, and slowly lowered herself to the curb. "Da- Goodness, Henry, what do you think I am? Some kind of gymnast? How am I going to get up?"

Henry looked up and wiped his nose, giggling softly. She cupped his cheek. "What happened?"

"I was trying to cook dinner for you guys, but I got distracted and… It all caught on fire."

Regina nodded understandingly and pulled her son and wife into a hug. "It'll be okay. I can use mag-"

"Oh, no, no, no, you can't. We both know the babies hate magic, and arguments. We can get Gold in to do it or something." Emma shook her head, gaining Regina's eye contact. "It's too dangerous."

"Well so is asking Gold for help. I can do a simple reverse spell, I'll be fine." Regina shot back, raising her chin.

"No, you're not taking any chances. I forbid you." Emma shook her head, her eyes intense on Regina's.

"Mom's stop!" Henry shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Look, your bumps are already glowing, don't cause another accident."

The yellow lights. Emma looked up. "i'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Regina murmured, leaning forward and pecking Emma softly on the corner of her mouth. "Now can we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's go." Henry got up, first giving Emma a bit of support, and then the both of them reaching out a hand for Regina to grip on, pulling her up. Emma laced her fingers with her wife's, and kissed the tip of each one.

"So… You remember why we came here in the first place?"

Regina rolled her eyes and blushed lightly, smiling at her wife. "Yes, but now's not the time. Our son is traumatized, and we have to figure out how to deal with our charred kitchen."

"Aw, come on… Remember back in the old days, before everyone knew… I could have you screaming in the back closet of your office within minutes. We were the quickest of the quickies. Please?"

Regina sighed, smiling at the memories. "Tonight, darling. We have things to do."

Emma groaned, swinging her arms in protest. "I've been waiting for the sex hormones to break in on you since we hit six months! And the day they finally do, you say 'wait until tonight'? I'm about to have to go take a shower or something!"

Regina giggled, and pat her wife lightly on the ass. "I think you'll be just fine."

…

"The insurance company is providing us thirteen grand for the kitchen!" Regina screeched excitedly, scrolling through the email she'd received from the fire station.

Emma and Henry immediately made eye-contact, and Henry touched his nose. Emma rolled her eyes, and ran into the dining room where the table sat, sitting in the chair next to her wife. "Are you serious?!"

Regina threw her hands up at the screen, shouting, "Yes! Look!"

"But, aren't we going to fix it with magic?" Emma asked, knowing she had to try now while Regina was in a good mood.

Regina gave Emma an evil-queen smile.

"I thought you forbid me? We can just use the money…"

"But, we could also use the money for something worthwhile?" Emma grinned lopsidedly, pleading mentally with Regina not to draw this out.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. You think we can use it for the baby rooms! That's a great idea!"

Emma almost placed her hand to her face, but instead she squinted her eyes and shook her head. "No, babe, I meant something else."

Regina gave her a wry, sideways smile. "I know, Emma. I'm teasing you. We can consider using the money for a game room later this evening."

Emma groaned loudly. "You always plan deep discussions when it's dessert night," She whined.

"Gross!" Henry called from the living room, and Regina blushed, putting a finger against her lips and shushing Emma.

"I'm sorry, I lost the mood. I just don't feel like it. I'm sorry, honey." Regina frowned, pulling Emma's face into her chest and stroking her back.

"Having babies is hard," Emma moaned, her voice sounding nasally as her nose squished into Regina's plentiful breasts.

Regina chuckled, running deft fingers through Emma's hair. "I might can make an exception to my mood, but you're going to have to help."

Emma dropped her voice to a low growl, "I wouldn't mind."

…

Henry had pleaded that they go out to eat, but had settled for Chinese. After waiting for a ridiculously long time for their delivery, Henry, Emma, and Regina sat on the couch eating their noodles as they watched the usual for evening takeout, Rizzoli and Isles.

"I'm going to bed," Henry finally yawned a little after ten. "Got basketball practice tomorrow morning."

Emma jumped up and clapped his shoulder. "Goodnight, kid! See you in the morning!"

He wrinkled his nose at her and Regina giggled in her half-asleep state. Emma shook her awake. "Henry's going to bed."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I was awake." Reaching out her arms and stretching them with a moan, she stood up and threw her arms around Henry. She smacked a big, sloppy wet kiss on his forehead, and pulled back, smiling widely. "Goodnight, my prince."

Regina started to clear the coffee table _much_ too slowly for Emma's liking, so she helped. She dumped everything into the trash, threw the silverware into the dishwasher, took her wife's hand, and dragged her upstairs.

Regina couldn't hide her smile at the younger woman's overwhelming desire. It made her confidence skyrocket, and she would never admit it, but it almost brought back her desire.

"So… Pussycakes…"

"No, no, no, I thought we went over this. You aren't going to call me that, and I won't tickle you to the point of hyperventilation. You remember that?"

"Maybe I want you to tickle me…" Emma turned her face towards the floor and bit her lip, her eyes traveling up to Regina nervously. She leaned against the bed, twirling her foot against the ground.

"Is that so? I was just about to take a shower…" Regina bit her own lip as Emma snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Is that an invitation?" Emma murmured, taking large, slow, predatory steps towards her wife, landing inches from her body. "Because I'd..._love_...to join you…" She whispered, breathing hotly against the shell of Regina's ear.

"If you insist…" Regina murmured, pulling back and heading to the bathroom. She opened the shower door and turned on the water, throwing two towels over the door.

Emma comes up behind her wife and yanks her skirt and panties off in one fluid motion. Regina jumped at the action, and when she turned around to face Emma, her eyes were dark. "Sorry, I've been dying to do that for a few months."

Regina giggled and kissed her wife on the cheek, and then made her way to her mouth, running her tongue repeatedly against the roof of her mouth and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Emma moaned at the passion, realizing how much she'd been neglected from it in the past month and a half.

Emma pulled off her pants and started to unbutton her wife's shirt, never breaking their kiss. Regina helped her pull off her sweater and they both unclasped their bras. Hurriedly slipping into the shower, Emma pushed her wife against the wall, to her dismay.

"Emma," She growled out in warning as her hand traced low on Regina's back, sliding down to cup a wet cheek. She pushed her pinky into Regina's slit as she squeezed at Regina's rear, kissing at her neck as she desperately tried to whirl around to give her wife repercussions for her actions. She suddenly found herself spreading her legs and pleading for friction.

"Emma, please," She murmured two octaves higher than her normal voice, and Emma moved her hand between those legs into a heated core, just before sliding over to the other half of her ass, squeezing and slapping, Regina jumping at every smack, becoming hypersensitive to Emma's touch.

"Fuck!" Regina cried out. "Emma…"

Emma chuckled. "Desperate?" She cupped her wife's sex from behind, running her middle finger up and down slowly. Regina moaned at the sensation, trying to spread her legs as far apart as she could. Emma finally entered Regina with her first two fingers, using her other hand to mash on her clit unceremoniously.

Regina groaned, her knees buckling and thighs trembling. She hadn't had an orgasm in so long, she knew it would be seconds before she came undone.

Emma bit down on her neck and sucked softly, marking her, and her whole body shook with waves of pleasure. Emma brought her wetness to her lips and sucked them clean, finally turning Regina around and kissing her hard, pinching at her hardened nipples.

"Miss Swan, you are about to have a long..._long_..._**long**_ night."


	18. Chapter 18

"I know! Yes, yes! It's perfect. Okay, babe, listen to this." Emma jumped up from the computer screen and danced over to her wife, taking both of her hands and swinging them back and forth.

"What is it, dear?" Regina sighed exasperatedly, looking over her reading glasses to the bouncing blonde in front of her.

"What about Rosalie, like from _The Twilight Saga_? It's cute, and I think it's really classic and, babe, we just _have _to name her Rosalie."

Regina gaped at the woman, her eyes slits. "You want me to name our child after someone from a cheesy vampire movie? Are you insane?"

"No, it's cute. Just think about it." Emma's eyes resembled those of a puppies, and it took Regina every ounce of resistance she had to say no.

"Emma, I don't like it. You know that we have to figure this out, like, within the next month? We don't have much time. Rosalie just… it won't do. I, however, have the perfect name."

Emma narrowed her eyes, leaning forward so her nose touched Regina's. "And what is it?"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma softly, before pulling away and giggling. "I think Lillian is a cute name."

Emma's jaw dropped, as if she was going to fall on the ground laughing, and then she closed it, releasing an almost inaudible snort. "Lillian? And what for the middle name?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe violet?"

Emma sat on the bed next to her. "Babe, I really like Rosalie."

Regina smiled and poked Emma's hip, giggling again. "Okay, well, we have some time to think. We'll decide."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Emma scooted to the head of the bed and stretched out, her arms behind her head.

"Your mother and Ruby planned a surprise baby shower at Granny's. We're going to 'eat lunch' with her at one pm." Regina pulled off her glasses and set them on the bedside table, crawling up next to her wife and curling into the curve of her body. Emma instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers over them.

"How do you know about it?" Emma stroked Regina's hair into a side part, and then the other way. She would never get over how the most simple characteristics of Regina were the ones that made her smile the widest. The woman was a goddess, and Emma felt she was the luckiest woman in the world to have her.

"Neal. He said, 'oooh, Wuhgina, Mommy is havin'you a pawty on Satuday. Aw you gonna get pwesents?', and when I was leaving, Snow asked me if I wanted to have lunch. The kid's amazing." Regina smiled up at Emma, and nudged her nose with her finger. "But not as amazing as you."

Emma giggled and turned away. "I'm hungry."

Regina sighed and chuckled, shaking her head. "Of _course_ you are. Let's go find something."

As they both got out of bed, Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm carrying two tiny humans, and on top of that we have my stomach to feed. I will be eating a little bit more than usual."

"Whatever, excuses don't fool me. You just had three plates of that casserole I made."

"Two," Emma huffed, stomping down the stairs behind the teasing brunette.

Regina opened the refrigerator doors and peered in, trying to fool Emma. Unfortunately, Regina had just disposed of almost all of Emma's favorite snacks, as they were starting to go bad, is the excuse Regina gave herself.

"I just want some cookie dough," Emma murmured, trying to look over Regina's shoulder, but Regina subtly moved in the way.

"Er… I don't see any." Regina bit her lip. Emma always caught her lies.

"I just saw some at lunch. Lemme see." Emma pushed the door open and saw her worst nightmare unfold before her: a bare fridge.

"What'd you do with it? You know what, I don't care, I'm going to the store." Emma reached for the keys off of the hook and Regina grabbed her by the forearm.

"It,s like ten o'clock. Can't you wait?" Regina was pleading with her pouty lip and her furrowed eyebrows, and Emma saw right through it.

"I need cookie dough. Tonight. And the store closes at eleven. I'm going, you can come if you want, okay?"

"I don't want to get out… It's, uh," Regina bit her lip nervously and looked out the window. "It's cold! I don't want to get sick right before I have the baby."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "It's sixty five degrees."

"I just don't want to get out. I'll make you something… Ah, what about a sandwich?" Regina ducked into the cabinet, closing the open refrigerator doors on the way, and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma took both of her hands so the woman was forced to face her.

"I just… Ireadthismagazinethatsaidtoomuchsugarcouldhurtthebaby." She blurted out, embracing Emma and placing her chin on her shoulder.

Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling. "So you trashed all my snacks?"

Regina nodded, kissing Emma's neck. "I'm sorry."

Emma giggled. "You're ridiculous. I'm not mad, you don't have to make it up to… Oh God."

Regina had started marking her and her hands had found the woman's plentiful booty, and Emma was now arching her neck and holding her wife to her by the small of her back. Regina stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into Emma's ear. "Can we stay in… Just for tonight? I'll make you homemade cookies after the party tomorrow."

Emma suppressed a moan at Regina's hot breath against her ear, her hands now sliding beneath her shirt.

"Yeah, sure, if you admit you're manipulating me." Emma giggled, and Regina slapped her ass at that, snickering.

"Fine, I'm manipulating you." She whispered, before kissing back down Emma's neck and biting lightly. She then lead her wife to bed by the hand, winning, just as she always did.

…

"Hey, Emma, wake up." Regina kissed Emma's cheek before sliding out of bed and walking into her closet. Emma groaned, but seeing where the woman was headed, jumped up quickly and followed.

"What time is it?" Emma yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

Regina pulled on her bra and tank top, pulling her hair out of the back and shaking it off. "It's eleven. I let you sleep in."

Emma smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "That was sweet of you. Where are we going? We don't have to get dressed until like twelve-thirty."

Regina chuckled. "Emma, you've been wearing the same yoga pants and one pair of jeans for the past three months. You need some new jeans. Maybe even a shirt."

Emma snorted and cupped the back of her neck, looking at the ceiling. Regina turned to face her, a sassy hand perched on her hip. "People notice these things, Emma. There's a party, and knowing your mother, half of the town will be crammed in there. We have to look good."

Regina pulled on a pair of black leggings and crammed her feet into black flats. Emma was still snickering at Regina bashing her choice of wardrobe. "Nobody cares what I'm wearing, I'm about to have a baby."

Regina chuckled. "I do. I don't want my wife walking around looking like… trash."

Emma scoffed. "Trash? Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize that I had to wear whatever you wanted, like some sex doll. I'm sorry, for being so embarrassing to you. From now on, you can dress me, just like the doll you want."

Regina narrowed her eyebrows at Emma as she slipped a blue knit sweater on. "That's not what I said. Don't get defensive. I just don't want people to judge you based off of your clothes."

Emma threw her arms in the air. "Nobody cares! I'm the motherfucking Sherriff, nobody's worried about if I'm wearing a dress or not!"

Regina pulled Emma against her so that their bumps touched and she cupped her cheeks. "I want this. This is for me. Can't you let me dress you, just one day?"

Emma sighed, knowing that when Regina touched her, she almost had no control over what she responded with. "Fine. Manipulator."

Regina giggled. "It's not my fault I'm…" She pulled away, pushing her rear in Emma's direction and slapping it, "Irresistible."

Emma shook her head, laughing, and headed to her closet. She slipped into what she realized actually_ was_ the one pair of jeans she always wore, and a green and turquoise flannel over a black tank top. She pulled on her black leather boots and laced them, heading back into the bedroom and watching Regina lovingly as she applied a thick layer of red lipstick.

"You're so beautiful," Emma murmured, making eye contact with her in the mirror. "I don't know how I scored someone as perfect as you."

Regina turned around, popping her lips and twisting the cap onto her lipstick. "Emma… I'm not perfect. You, are perfect."

Emma snorted. "If I was perfect, would we be shopping for me?"

Regina shrugged. "It's a different kind of fine, darling."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You did _not_ just quote a _country_ song. Did. Not."

The older woman chuckled deeply and Emma giggled with her, creating that beautiful music of laughter that they both loved. "I did. I don't only listen to _Journey_, you know."

Emma hopped off the bed and pulled on her leather jacket, zipping it half way up.

"Emma," Regina called from her closet. "Wear a hat, it's rather cold."

"Regina, it can't be that cold, it was like sixty last night."

"Go see for yourself!"

Emma stomped over to the window and peeked between the blinds. It looked dreary, but she would never admit she needed a hat. Regina knew she hated them and always tried to embarrass her by buying the ugliest hats she could find, and when Emma complained about it, she would pretend to be offended.

She pressed her palm against the window and realized, indeed, it was a little chilly. No hat for Emma. She was winning this time.

"It doesn't seem that cold!" Emma shouted back, realizing that Regina was right behind her and giggling.

"Don't complain to me when you're ears get cold. I tried to tell you."

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked the woman on the ass. "You don't always have to be right, you know."

Regina ignored her and continued to waddle down the stairs, grabbing her keys off of the hook in the kitchen and leading the way to her car. Emma cursed under her breath when the cold wind hit her face, and ducked down, avoiding Regina's line of vision.

"Cold, isn't it?" Regina raised her eyebrows as she unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's seat. Emma rolled her eyes and grimaced while she buckled her seatbelt. "It's actually fine. Where are we going?"

"I think it should be a surprise." Regina raised her chin confidently as she pulled out of the driveway and cruised down Mifflin.

Emma rolled her eyes and rested her hand on Regina's thigh. "Why are you being dramatic?"

"I'm not being dramatic!" Regina threw one hand up in the air while the other rested atop the steering wheel. "You are. Just let me take care of you!"

Emma almost retorted with, "I can take care of myself!" But thought better and clenched her teeth.

"Look, we're both on edge, we're both grumpy, let's just put that away and have a good time. Okay?" Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

Emma snickered. "For what?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "For being a bitch."

"You know, what, it's okay." Emma pulled the smaller woman into a bear hug and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair. "Cause you're my bitch."

Regina giggled and pushed her bangs behind her ear. "I suppose you could say that."

They rode in silence the rest of the way until Regina stopped in front of a little department store two blocks away from Granny's. It was never very popular, but Regina knew it had a decent maternity section.

Regina clicked the locks on her Benz and met Emma in front of the car, leaning into her side as Emma wrapped a strong arm around her and held her waist.

"Can I just wear a flannel?" Emma whined, pulling the door open for her wife and catching up with her again.

Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands, throwing them up in the air and looking at Emma. "No! We came for nice clothes! Maybe a sweater or something! No more boring old flannels!"

Emma rolled her eyes and followed back to the maternity section, groaning and whining the whole way.

Regina squealed with excitement at the variety of sweaters and fashionable things she could dress her wife in. "Look! It's navy! This is adorable!"

Emma sighed and cupped her forehead. There was basically an hour until her baby shower, and she was already done for the day.

…

A/N: Sorry for the wait. So sorry. No reasonable excuse. Love you all! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
